


Варадеро

by Miss_Wyoming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Команда Вольтрона наконец возвращается на Землю и отправляется в трёхдневный отпуск на Варадеро.Отклонение от канона после шестого сезона.





	1. День первый

**Author's Note:**

> Ребята находятся в романтических отношениях, но если кого-то из них троих нет рядом, то они стараются придерживаться дружеских. Рядом это значит, что они не в плену, не в клинках Марморы, а где-то в непосредственной близости.  
> Присутствует налет драмы, частично ПТСР (я не уверена насколько хорошо мне это удалось), но в основном — розовые сопельки. Комфортинг всех персонажей во все поля.

Утром солнце еще не обжигает, особенно в такой ранний час. Оно ласкает, прогревая кожу, и, кажется, пробирает до костей. Море искрится от солнечных лучей, на него больно смотреть, и Широ опускает со лба солнцезащитные очки, которые ему выделил Лэнс. И обессиленно роняет руку обратно на песок, пропускает сквозь пальцы мелкую пыль и неотрывно следит за линией моря. Там, по самой кромке воды, прогуливаются только Кит и Лэнс. Широ даже кажется, что они одни здесь, но редкие отдыхающие все-таки забредают на пляж. Их так мало, что можно вообразить, будто они здесь лишь втроем. 

Кит и Лэнс шагают рядом, их кеды валяются около шезлонга Широ. Ни один другого не берет за руку, не приобнимает за плечи, они чаще смотрят в сторону моря, чем на собеседника. Но плечи еле заметно соприкасаются, когда они останавливаются, они улыбаются, и их улыбки предназначены только друг другу. Они теперь почти одного роста и выглядят еще красивее, хотя Широ не предполагал, что это возможно. На Земле они кажутся очень юными, Широ же чувствует себя стариком. 

Лэнс выпросил у Аллуры и всей команды Вольтрона буквально три дня с его семьей, здесь, на Варадеро. Неудивительно, думает Широ, что Лэнс так скучал по Земле — этот город, этот пляж, пожалуй, одни из самых чудесных мест не то что на планете, но и в паре-тройке галактик. А учитывая, что он впервые за очень долгое время лежит расслабившись, единственный шум — это чайки и звук прибоя, и двое самых близких ему людей гуляют всего лишь в паре десятков метров от него самого — то и вовсе получается самым лучшим местом во Вселенной. На ближайшие пару дней.

Просыпается Широ с негромким стоном, когда его горячего плеча касаются мокрые и прохладные руки. На нос Широ падают капли, и он открывает глаза: над ним нависает Кит, вода стекает с его отросших волос, и он невозможно красивый в свете земного Солнца. В его взгляде столько нежности, тоски, радости, что у Широ на мгновение перехватывает дыхание. Он бы накрыл своей рукой его руку, он дергает правой, забывая, что ее сейчас нет, даже протеза. Кит опускается на край шезлонга, крепко целует не размыкая губ и, не сильно отстраняясь, произносит:

— Лэнс говорит, что будешь здесь спать — сгоришь, — он улыбается и продолжает поглаживать то руку Широ, то шею, то забирается в волосы.

— Пойдемте отсюда, — Лэнс стоит где-то сбоку, но Широ его не видит. — Мама наверняка уже наготовила кучу еды.

Он держится отстраненно с самого прилета. И когда они втроем медленно бредут обратно, Широ только утверждается в своей мысли: Лэнс убегает чуть вперед, как будто специально оставляя их наедине с Китом. Может, это из-за близости родных, и Лэнс не хочет распространяться об истинной природе их взаимоотношений, но скорее тут другое. Широ приобнимает Кита за талию, тот повторяет его движение.

— Куда ты так спешишь, Лэнс? — Кит все-таки окликает его, и Лэнс притормаживает. Бросает взгляд на них, кажется, хмурится, но ждет, когда они догонят.

— Пойдем рядом. Если… — Широ облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы. — Если тебе неприятно обнимать меня с этой стороны…

— Что? Нет! — Глаза Лэнса в тот же момент начинают блестеть, как будто он готов расплакаться. Он жмурится, в ту же секунду оказывается около правого бока Широ и обнимает за талию.

Они продолжают путь, но Широ чувствует, как трясется Лэнс. Кит выразительно смотрит на Широ, и они останавливаются.

— Лэнс, — Кит приподнимает его подбородок, легко целует в нос. — Перестань.

Загар к Лэнсу прилипает очень быстро, он уже темнее, кажется, на полтона, чем был с утра, и его заплаканные синие глаза еще ярче теперь выделяются на смуглом лице. Широ невольно любуется, гладит его по спине, стараясь успокоить. Но крупные слезы так и продолжают катиться по щекам.

— Я все порчу.

— Перестань, — устало произносит Кит, видимо такой разговор уже состоялся, пока Широ был в криокапсуле.

— Ты ничего не портишь, — Широ качает головой. — Я... не подумал. Но даже если тебе не очень нравится это, — он пошевелил обрубком, — я бы не расстроился. Он мне и самому не нравится. Я имел в виду только это.

— Я тебя люблю, Широ, — глотая слоги, еле успокоившись говорит Лэнс. — Правда люблю, по крайней мере я так думаю и думал, а потом… Ты пытался сказать мне…

— Это неважно, Лэнс! — Кит дергает его за руку. — Я уже столько раз тебе об этом говорил. Мы с Широ знакомы очень давно, а вы всего ничего. И ты его слышал. И мы любим все друг друга одинаково, так что давай проведем эти три дня отдыхая и… — он мельком окидывает взглядом Широ, — и отдыхая. Подлечим себе нервы.

— Точно, — Широ улыбается. — Как два твоих старших по званию товарища запрещаем тебе предаваться самобичеванию.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты подумал, что ты мне неприятен, — поджимает губы Лэнс. Широ протягивает руку, смахивает слезы с его лица, нежно поглаживая.

— Даже в мыслях не было. Я просто идиот, — извиняющимся тоном произносит Широ. — Прости.

Лэнс кивает и, уже подходя к дому, откалывает какие-то шутки, дразнит Кита и улыбается Широ. Становится спокойнее.

На кухне их ждет вся команда, мама Лэнса готовит еду на всю ораву в таких количествах, что даже Ханк объедается. Аллуру одергивают с просьбой не говорить о дипломатии и миссиях, а пока наслаждаться лимонадом и фруктовым салатом. Лэнс обещает Ханку и Пидж показать свою приставку, бросая изредка взгляды на Широ. Ему странно их чувствовать на себе, он так отвык быть живым.

Кит сидит рядом и разговаривает с Кролией. Он то прижимается к Широ, то садится ровно, как будто ничего и не было. В замке он себе такого никогда не позволял. Но на Варадеро особый воздух, который даже на несколько минут превращает и Широ в счастливого кретина. И он забывает обо всех проблемах.

После завтрака отец Лэнса зовет Широ с собой в спальню, чтобы выдать ему пару чистых футболок. Широ пытается отказаться, но его особенно не слушают. На руке у него повисает младшая сестра Лэнса — Вероника. У нее такое же подвижное лицо, как у старшего брата, смуглая кожа. Она улыбается, качается на руке Широ, пока вокруг него суетятся оба родителя Лэнса. Широ особенно не вслушивается в разговоры супружеской четы — кажется, они обсуждают, что ему можно еще отдать из футболок — он просто раскачивает Веронику на своей руке.

— Крепко держишься? — спрашивает он, и она кивает. Цепляется, как маленькая обезьянка.

А когда Вероника сама говорит что-то на испанском, чего Широ никак не может разобрать, ее родители разражаются громким хохотом. Вероника тут же сбегает из комнаты, смущенная, чем-то бесконечно напоминая своего брата, когда он делал что-нибудь глупое, но искреннее.

Широ с трудом забирает рубахи из рук отца Лэнса — они готовы окружить его такой заботой, которую он ни в жизни не получал, — и мама Лэнса, лукаво улыбаясь, говорит:

— Вероника сказала, что ты красивый, — она немного кокетливо вздергивает подбородок, и Широ узнает движение Лэнса. — Сколько ты сердец украл по всему космосу, а?

Широ смеется скорее из вежливости. Ну какой же он красавец? Калека.

В комнату, отведенную им с Китом, дверь приоткрыта. Он толкает плечом дверь и застает Кита с Лэнсом на кровати. Лежат лицом к лицу на убранной постели, покрывало сбилось под ними двумя, ноги переплетены, и оба крепко спят, разморенные вкусной едой и долгой прогулкой на свежем воздухе. Лица Кита почти не видно за растрепанными волосами, Лэнс во сне опять закинул руку за голову. Так знакомо. И так по-новому. Когда Широ их видел такими? Кажется, прошла вечность с тех пор.

Из коридора слышится крик: зовут Лэнса, чтобы он провел для гостей экскурсию.

— Он спит, — отвечает Широ, и мама Лэнса понимающе кивает и берет уход за гостями на себя.

Дом пустеет через мгновение, погружаясь в тишину, которую нарушает только размеренное дыхание Кита и Лэнса. Широ садится на край кровати осторожно, надеясь не потревожить сон ребят, но Кит просыпается тут же, панически оглядывается, находит глазами Широ и только тогда расслабляется, выражение сменяется на почти безмятежное. Широ дотрагивается до его щеки, и Кит ластится и льнет к его ладони. Молча спускает ноги с кровати, приглашая прилечь между ними, и Широ не может отказаться. Лэнс в тот же момент, как будто только этого и ждал, прижимается, обвивая его со спины. Кит целует Широ опять, так же, как на пляже — крепко и немного отчаянно, как в первый раз. Или последний. Утыкается лбом в грудь Широ и засыпает через несколько секунд.

***  
— Лэнс, — Кит говорит негромко, видимо, не желая будить Широ. — Лэнс.

В постели без них холодно, а Кит с Лэнсом сидят на дощатом полу, подобрав под себя ноги. Кажется, перед ними планшет с фотографиями, но он позабыт. Кит не глядя берет за руку Лэнса, переплетая их пальцы, а сам смотрит Лэнсу в глаза.

А потом мягко улыбается:

— Я тоже скучал. Ты не представляешь, насколько, — это какой-то новый Кит, улучшенный. Предыдущий был прекрасен, но вряд ли бы смог так просто и искренне признаться в своей привязанности.

— Что ты… — Лэнс жмурится. — Что ты со мной творишь, а.

Они обнимаются, скорее даже, Лэнс падает на Кита в объятия, а тот его только теснее прижимает. Они сидят так некоторое время, как будто проверяя, не нарушится ли что-нибудь, не пропадет ли один из них прямо в эту же секунду, не крикнет ли Аллура, чтобы они вышли на бой с галра. И только тогда они целуются медленно и нежно, так непривычно и в то же время так правильно.

Когда поцелуй заканчивается, они продолжают сидеть в обнимку. Лэнс лениво приоткрывает глаз, встречаясь взглядом с Широ. На лице появляется знакомая расслабленная улыбка, а в голосе все те же лукавые ноты:

— А ты знаешь, Кит, что у нас тут есть вуайерист? — Кит поворачивает голову к Широ и смеется. Негромко и коротко, но заразительно. Широ улыбается ему в ответ.

— Не завидно? — Кит приподнимает бровь, на губах легкая ухмылка.

— Очень. Ты уже со всеми поцеловался, а я с Лэнсом так и не успел, — Широ старается улечься поудобнее, но с одной рукой не так-то просто, поэтому он быстро сдается.

— О, мой герой, тебе стоило только попросить, — Широ думал, что ему не захочется секса больше никогда в жизни. Но вот Лэнс, почти кривляясь, растягивает слова, улыбается ему насмешливо, и Широ чувствует, как к низу живота приливает кровь.

— Я прошу, — Широ зеркалит его улыбку. У них с Лэнсом всегда были особенные взаимоотношения, о чем Широ почти забыл. Но его тело помнит.

Лэнс на четвереньках подползает к нему, даже не стараясь выглядеть грациозно, и целует Широ совсем не так, как Кит целовал его раньше. Почти сразу касается губ языком, проталкиваясь глубже, вылизывая его рот, и Широ совсем не против. Он освобождает руку, на которой лежал все это время, притягивает Лэнса к себе за затылок. Широ с трудом отрывается от Лэнса. Хочется больше и больше, но он пока не уверен, что сможет полностью отдаться близости с ними двумя. После выхода из криокапсулы не было ни дня, чтобы ему не снились кошмары, чтобы на него не накатывали внезапно воспоминания, выбивая из колеи.

Кит смотрит так голодно на них двоих:

— Вы такие горячие вместе, — хрипловато произносит он.

Широ думает: как у них двоих хватает выдержки? Они были осторожны с ним, деликатны, и он за это благодарен. Иногда хотелось возмутиться, что он, дескать, не хрустальный, но понимает, что на большее пойти пока что не способен.

Лэнс не отпускает Широ: обнимает его за плечо, а носом утыкается в шею и дышит шумно. То ли от возбуждения, то ли вдыхает его запах. Широ на пробу зарывается носом в волосы Лэнса: они пахнут фруктами и крепким сладковатым дымом от сигар, что курит его отец. Широ не может удержаться от улыбки. Запахи непривычные, но почему-то все нутро переполняется нежностью к Лэнсу.

Дом оживает буквально через полчаса. Пидж жалуется на обгоревшие плечи, которые смазывает мазью против ожогов ей Аллура, мама Лэнса громко говорит с кем-то по видеосвязи на испанском, ее муж готовит мясо всем на обед. Ханк с Китом уходят во внутренний двор и там играют с инопланетным волком, пытаясь научить его хоть каким-нибудь трюкам, Коран рассматривает дом и восхищается каждой мелочью. Один из братьев Лэнса, кажется, Марко, тогда же и называет его Артуром Уизли. Лэнс уводит куда-то Кролию и Ромель, вроде бы, в сторону Кальтенекер. Видимо, решил еще двух инопланетян шокировать способом добычи еды на этой планете.

Широ старается не мешаться под ногами и думать о хорошем. Он сидит на веранде в мягком кресле. Иногда к нему подбегает играющая недалеко Вероника, чтобы показать красивый камень или улитку, найденные в саду. Широ с удовольствием каждый раз удивляется.

Широ возвращается мыслями к тому моменту, когда он вышел из криокапсулы почти здоровый и твердо решил закончить все, что было между ними с Китом и Лэнсом. Сейчас это решение выглядит призрачным и глупым, он понимает: эти двое никуда его не отпустят. Это приятно. И надежно. Обычно именно Широ считают самым надежным парнем, но ему и вправду нужна поддержка. От Лэнса, и, особенно, от Кита. Много раз он пытался разобраться в себе, остановиться и сказать, что ему должен быть нужен только один человек. Чувства, что Широ испытывает к ним двоим, были настолько же разными и настолько же одного рода, как и сами Кит и Лэнс. Иногда Широ казалось, что они продолжение друг друга, что ему между ними не место, но оттого было проще любить их двоих вместе и каждого по отдельности.

Лэнс падает в соседнее кресло, вытягивает длинные ноги. Широ, сам не осознавая, скользит взглядом от стоптанных кед по тонкой щиколотке, обнаженным икрам. Джинсовые шорты заканчиваются как раз над коленями. Широ внезапно накрывает воспоминаниями, и гораздо более приятными, чем о бесконечной мгле внутри Черного или о пытках в плену у галра. В этом воспоминании нога Лэнса закинута Широ на плечо, Широ вбивается в него довольно жестко, внутри Лэнса горячо и тесно. И когда Лэнса подбрасывает на кровати от оргазма, его только глубже насаживает на член, Широ целует его острую коленку. Кит был рядом, но Широ не помнит: то ли тот лежал, уже отдыхая, то ли Лэнс ему тогда отсасывал. Широ не может сказать точно, но все остальное врезалось в память.

Кажется, в его взгляде что-то такое, что сдает с потрохами его мысли, потому что Лэнс ухмыляется. Вероника подбегает как раз вовремя — Широ отворачивается от Лэнса и избегает дурацких вопросов — и протягивает на ладошке кусок омытого водой стекла. Ярко-зеленый, шершавый и красивый.

— Настоящее сокровище, — Вероника смущенно улыбается, быстро разворачивается, так, что ее густые темные волосы взлетают. И в один прыжок преодолевает крыльцо.

— Сколько раз тебе мама говорила так не делать! — голос Лэнса звучит строго, но Вероника лишь показывает ему язык и пропадает в зарослях сада. Он взмахивает рукой от подобной дерзости, а потом трет затылок. И довольно горько говорит: — Совсем меня не помнит. Ей три года было, когда я поступил в Гарнизон, и после этого не виделись.

Значит, прикидывает Широ, Лэнса не было дома около двух лет.

Он молчит, не зная, что сказать. И Лэнс заговаривает вновь:

— Ты… не обижаешься? — он кладет руку на плечо Широ, смотрит ему в глаза.

Широ смеется:

— Нет, совсем нет, — он трет свое бедро от непонятно почему охватившего его волнения. Обида — это глупое и мелкое, он давно перерос это чувство.

— Мы с… тем… ничего, — столько отчаянья во взгляде.

Широ понимает, о чем он говорит, Лэнсу не нужно уточнять. Широ кивает:

— Я знаю, Лэнс. Я вижу то, что он когда-то видел, — Широ не знает, как называть того человека, в чьем теле он теперь оказался. Ему горько. Горько от того, что он был мертв, когда его мальчики так в нем нуждались. — Вы не виноваты. 

Лэнс кивает, но, кажется, не особенно верит. Видимо, им еще много времени понадобится, чтобы они все избавились от преследующего их чувства вины.

Вечером все собираются вокруг костра. Лэнс, оказывается, умеет играть на гитаре, а его мама прекрасно поет. Аллура вместе с Ромеллой учат всех народному танцу алтеанцев. Широ впервые слышит их язык без переводчика, когда снимает передатчик, чтобы послушать как они поют. Язык нежный, птичий, кажется, в нем есть что-то от французского. По крайней мере, так думает Широ, слушая, как они поют о родной планете, взявшись за руки и кружась на месте. Потом Кролия задает Лэнсу дерзкий и сложный ритм, которому тот следует беспрекословно, а она сама берет под руку Кита и ведет его танцевать. Их танец больше похож на спарринг, поэтому Кит танцует ловко. Видимо, не в первый раз это делает. Когда Кролия оступается, запнувшись, они вместе заливаются смехом. Как всегда короткий всплеск веселья, видимо, это в их стиле, и Широ не может удержаться от улыбки.

Когда все садятся за стол, Лэнс довольно скоро подмигивает Широ и показывает кивком на выход из сада. Он переглядывается с Китом, и тот улыбается, чуть дернув бровями. Широ думает, что столь дерзкий побег — полное ребячество, но он не помнит дня, когда бы мог отказать этим двоим, если они объединялись ради общей цели.

Лэнс шагает чуть впереди, спускаясь к дикому каменистому пляжу, и бренчит на гитаре. Склон к морю довольно крутой, и Широ почти теряет равновесие, но его тут же подхватывает Кит, крепко обнимает и улыбается. В его глазах, кажется, отражаются звезды.

— Я не знаю, почему никто вам не сказал, как раскрыть вашу любовь… — напевает Лэнс, и Кит смеется.

— Ну ты, конечно, не говорил, но очень хорошо показывал.

Лэнс оборачивается и показывает ему язык.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь, — Широ кивает на гитару, когда они располагаются на пляже.

Лэнс нежно проводит рукой по корпусу:

— В школе ходил в музыкальный кружок, там и научился.

— Чтобы девчонок клеить? — ехидничает Кит.

— Как ты хорошо меня знаешь! — Лэнс хохочет, запрокидывая голову. — И не только. На вас тоже она произвела определенное впечатление, — Кит закатывает глаза на эти слова. — Я вам просто подмигнул за столом, а вы уже были согласны на все.

Кит нападает на него стремительно, хорошо, что успевают гитару отложить. А Лэнс уже на песке, пытается вырваться, но Кит его крепко держит и щекочет. Лэнс очень быстро начинает просить пощады, и его тут же целуют, как будто вознаграждая. Кит садится, смотрит на Широ немного виновато, как будто ему стыдно за то, что он веселится. Темное чувство ненависти к себе, которое глушилось весь день слишком хорошими событиями, тут же начинает шевелиться.

— Я, — начинает Широ и улыбается, хоть и с трудом. — Я очень рад, что сейчас у нас так. И мне жаль, что я пока не могу… — он хочет сцепить руки, но двигается лишь обрубок. Он тут же накрывает его рукой, прижимая к телу.

Лэнс смотрит на него так. Проницательно, понимающе и немного укоризненно. Широ знает этот взгляд наизусть и отчасти его ненавидит. В эти моменты Лэнс кажется старше, чем Кит и Широ, он как будто просверливает своим взглядом дыру в башке и начинает выуживать все потаенные мысли.

— Мы чаще всего дурачились вдвоем, Широ, — напоминает ему Лэнс. — И ни то, что у тебя сейчас нет руки, ни то, что вообще произошло, не изменило того, что мы любим тебя.

И очень зря, думает Широ.

Кит садится рядом с Широ, а Лэнс опять берет гитару. И играет какую-то старую песню, что самое удивительное — Кит подпевает. Тихо мычит, а потом негромко произносит какие-то слова. Широ уютно просто сидеть, слушать бренчание струн, чувствовать боком тепло Кита. Широ, еле касаясь, целует его метку на щеке и нежно касаясь губами уха Кита. Тот поворачивается и целует Широ, не так крепко и отчаянно, как делал это днем, осторожничает, поэтому Широ сам прибавляет напора — приоткрывает губы, касается языком, углубляет поцелуй. Кит от такого невинного движения всхлипывает, дергается, как будто готов прямо сейчас завалить Широ на песок, но сдерживается. Широ решает не дразнить его еще больше и отстраняется. Опять песня, а потом разговор между Китом и Лэнсом, в который Широ поначалу не особо вникает, но когда эти двое начинают перебрасываться довольно колкими фразами, уже поздно. Они даже не слышат, когда Широ пытается их одернуть.

— Мне кажется, или вы сейчас, — когда Широ повышает голос на полтона, то они все-таки поворачиваются к нему, — спорите о музыкантах из группы, которая больше ста лет назад распалась?

Кит и Лэнс переглядываются. Спокойно так, и Широ вспоминает, что они часто молча таким образом сговаривались. Небольшое раздражение смешивается с острой нежностью.

— Ну да, — пожимает плечами Кит.

— Зачем? — Широ не понимает, хотя ни Киту, ни Лэнсу никогда не нужен был особый повод, чтобы поспорить.

— Потому что можем, Широ! — Лэнс закатывает глаза, как будто объясняет очевидную вещь своему младшему брату. — Вот, кстати! Я не знаю какая у тебя любимая группа. Сейчас самое время узнать, пока нам не надо строить планы по защите Вселенной.

Широ смущается и пожимает плечами. Он не особенно интересуется музыкой. Лэнс в ответ только смеется, откладывает гитару, наклоняется к нему и целует:

— Какой же ты милый, мой герой.

Они расходятся у дверей в комнату Широ и Кита. Лэнс оставляет их и уходит в спальню, которую он сейчас делит с младшими братьями. Комнат гораздо меньше, чем людей.

Кит устало падает в кровать рядом с Широ, закрывает глаза, и, кажется, в тот же момент засыпает. Широ не так легко уснуть, когда он закрывает глаза, то погружается в обманчивую тьму, которая, кажется, опять заберет его на очень долгое время, если не навсегда. Внутри разливается тревога, и он тут же открывает глаза, рассматривая потолок. Кит тоже спит неспокойно, в какой-то момент вздрагивает всем телом, приподнимает голову и с паникой в голосе зовет его:

— Широ?

— Я здесь, здесь, — он целует его куда придется, и Кит проваливается обратно в сон.

Наконец, сон и Широ накрывает с головой.

***  
Он открывает глаза и ничего не видит.

На самом деле Широ не уверен, что он и вправду открыл глаза. Есть ли они у него вообще.

Он делает вдох, но легкие его не слушаются. Паника заполняет все его нутро, он судорожно пытается схватить воздух ртом, но у него ничего не выходит.

Широ слышит чей-то стон. Кажется, это он сам. Но он не уверен. Может ли мертвец издавать хоть какие-нибудь звуки?

Где-то сбоку загорается тусклый свет от ночника. Широ обнаруживает себя сидящим на кровати, правда, он не уверен, что это тело и вправду принадлежит ему: он не контролирует его, не может заставить нормально дышать. Кит появляется в поле его зрения, на его лице настоящий ужас. Это из-за Широ? Кит опять пропадает, Широ не знает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем на его спину ложатся теплые и ласковые руки. Он пытается сосредоточиться на этом ощущении.

— Широ, Широ, — его негромко зовут, и он узнает голос Лэнса. — Мы здесь, все хорошо.

— Вдох, — а это уже Кит. И вместе с ним гораздо проще дышать. — Выдох.

Паника отступает потихоньку, но предметы проступают уже четкими очертаниями. Кит и Лэнс сидят рядом на кровати. Кит испуган, держит Широ за руку, Лэнс выглядит спокойнее, тщательно скрывая свои эмоции.

— Держи, милый, — Лэнс подносит таблетку к его рту и помогает запить. — Это просто успокоительное, ничего сильнее у нас нет.

Широ кивает и, наконец, расслабляется, чем Кит тут же пользуется, укладывая его на постель. Лэнс не спешит уходить, устраивается рядом.

— Ты нормально? — осипшим голосом спрашивает Кит. Он немного дрожит, обнимает Широ за шею и целует в висок.

Широ выдавливает улыбку:

— Далековато от нормы, но уже лучше.

Тревога до сих пор не проходит, но тело ощущается уже своим. И это успокаивает Широ. Он чувствует, что именно к нему прижимается Лэнс и именно его гладит Кит.

— Ты здесь, — тихо говорит Лэнс. — Ты с нами. Здесь, на Варадеро. С самыми потрясающими любовниками всей Вселенной.

Широ находит в себе силы хмыкнуть. И позволяет убаюкать себя теплу двух тел.


	2. День второй

Широ просыпается рано, солнце еще не жарит беспощадно. Лэнс утыкается носом в его ребра, почти свернувшись клубком. Кит лежит на плече Широ, лицо у него красивое, безмятежное и спокойное. Губы чешутся от того, как сильно хочется поцеловать Кита, но Широ лишь кусает себя за щеку изнутри. Тревожное чувство в груди притупилось за время сна, и Широ раздумывает, что делать. Лэнс в это время просыпается, трется немного щекой об обнаженный живот Широ и тут же целует. Расслабленный, мягкий и сонный. Он подползает выше, укладывается головой на подушку, потягиваясь с негромким стоном. Широ замечает его возбуждение — тонкие плавки ничего не скрывают — и отводит взгляд, пережидая приступ вины.

— Придется свалить в комнату свою, — Лэнс хрипит после сна, — а иначе матушка не очень обрадуется.

Он приподнимается на локте и тянется поцеловать Широ: проводит тонкими пальцами по очертанию челюсти, нажимает на подбородок и…

— Лэнс, подожди. Я…

— Широ, — опять этот взгляд. — Я знаю все, что ты можешь сказать сейчас. — Лэнс вздыхает, чуть поджимая губы, гладит круговыми движениями Широ по груди. — Правда.

— Даже не сомневаюсь. Но то, что произошло ночью… — Широ только сейчас замечает, что Кит смотрит на него. Видимо, его разбудили голоса.

— Продолжай, — Кит говорит невнятно, не отрывая рта от плеча.

— То, что произошло ночью. Вы же видели, — Широ не очень нравится, как Лэнс возвышается над ним, поэтому садится наконец, прислонившись к изголовью кровати. Кит и Лэнс садятся напротив Широ, притягиваемые друг к другу как две капли ртути, готовые слиться воедино. Они не переглядываются, не разговаривают и в который раз удивляют Широ тем, как они тонко друг друга чувствуют. Зачем им еще кто-то? Широ убеждает себя, что этот вопрос задает его хорошая часть, а злость на саму мысль о том, чтобы отпустить Кита или Лэнса — в этом виновата плохая. — Со мной будет тяжело.

— Не тяжелее, чем с Китом, — Лэнсу тут же прилетает по бедру. На что он в ответ прижимает руку Кита к своей ноге, обездвиживая.

— Лэнс, тут неуместны твои шутки, — огрызается Кит, но руку даже не пытается вырвать.

Лэнс сжимает челюсти, брови его сводятся к переносице. Он весь — выражение справедливого негодования. Он переводит взгляд с Кита на Широ, смотрит упрямо и испытывающе.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы подумали, насколько вам нужны эти отношения, — тихо произносит Широ.

— Мы уже подумали, — отвечает Кит. У него спокойное лицо. Красивое, простое, честное, с до жути упрямым взглядом. — Нам нужны эти отношения.

Широ только сейчас осознает, что если бы ответ был противоположным, то смириться с ним он бы не смог. Понять — да, но не смириться.

Кит и, в особенности, Лэнс смотрят так, как будто идут на бой, в котором умрут, но не отступят. Широ улыбается:

— Я вас люблю.

— Мы тебя тоже, Широ, — Лэнс тут же кидается ему на шею.

— Да, да, да, — негромко подтверждает Кит, утыкаясь в плечо Широ.

Тот забирается рукой в его волосы, гладит, перебирая, отросшие за два года на другом краю космоса волосы.

— Жду не дождусь, когда получу новый протез, чтобы опять обнимать вас вместе.

Лэнс посмеивается:

— Возможно, это одна из самых романтичных вещей, что я когда-либо слышал, — Лэнс целует Широ в губы, заставляя улыбаться еще шире. — И вообще, протез тебе скоро сделают, а от всех других проблем лучше всего помогают мороженое, море и секс-марафон часов на десять.

— Лэнс, — слышится от Кита.

— Хорошо-хорошо, возможно, феназепам… — Кит зыркает на него. Переживает, что Широ это может быть неприятно. Но Лэнс по большей части прав, хоть и не особенно тактичен. — Я просто хочу сказать, что мы все справимся с этим. Обязательно. — Широ кивает, и Лэнс целует его еще горячее, чем в прошлый раз. — Я тебя очень люблю, но мне все равно придется оставить тебя с этим несносным парнем.

— Кто бы говорил, — бурчит Кит. Лэнс собирается слезть с кровати, но в последний момент наклоняется к Киту. Широ не видит, что Лэнс делает, но Кит вскрикивает: — Ты меня укусил за задницу!

— Да, маллет, за твою сладкую задницу, — Лэнс целует в губы ворчащего Кита и сползает с кровати.

Широ готов поклясться, что он чуть виляет бедрами, пока идет до двери, и что это представление специально для них. Как только Лэнс пропадает в коридоре, Кит с негромким стоном вопрошает:

— Почему он такой?

— Какой? — Широ не может удержаться от усмешки.

— В основном, — смутившись, заговаривает Кит, — такой, что сердце хочет выпрыгнуть. А уже потом — придурок. Но это довольно большая его часть.

Завтрак проходит так же живо, как и в первый день. Широ благодарен и сокомандникам, и родственникам Лэнса, что они оставляют его полностью на Кита, не досаждая излишним вниманием. Лэнс решает сегодня весь день провести с семьей, поэтому рисует карту на планшете для Широ и Кита.

— Здесь самое вкусное мороженое в округе, — он помечает точку красным. — Вам придется отстоять километровую очередь, конечно, но оно того стоит.

— Может, вам дать машину? — тут же встревает отец Лэнса.

— Я не умею, — пожимает плечами Кит.

— А для меня это затруднительно, — Широ улыбается.

— Да кто вообще еще умеет ездить на этих четырехколесных драндулетах, — закатывает глаза Лэнс. — Эти люди остались только на Кубе.

— В смысле, реально? — Кит очень хорошенький в своем недоумении. — Она типа по земле ездит?

— Ага, хорошо, что не на бензине, — Лэнс вручает планшет Киту.

— Да у нас тут так все передвигаются, — пожимает плечами его отец, ничуть не обидевшийся на вспышку сына, и уходит в сад, доставая на ходу сигару.

Лэнс дает Широ и Киту шляпы и очки, пока на него вскарабкивается Вероника. Она машет на прощание рукой и просит принести мороженого, на что ей Лэнс вталдычивает что-то на испанском. Лэнсу идут дети, семья и солнечный Варадеро, как будто это сама его суть.

Около гаража Кит затормаживает и заходит в прохладное помещение. Там и вправду стоит автомобиль, какие Широ видел только на картинке, очень похожий на те, что конструировали в середине двадцатого века.

— Круто! — мальчишеский восторг Кита передается и Широ. Они обходят темно-зеленый автомобиль, рассматривают хромированные детали и покрытый кожей салон. Кита приходится брать за руку и выводить оттуда почти насильно.

Варадеро представлялся Широ немного другим. По большей части это город-курорт, состоящий из разбросанных на разном расстоянии отелей и домов для отдыха. Но есть и островки обычных улиц, районы, где живут местные жители. Именно туда их и отправляет Лэнс. Широ боится заплутать в узких переулках, дома все разные и в то же время одинаковые, стилизованные под начало двадцатого века, но им вряд ли больше полсотни лет. Автомобили и вправду ездят по земле, что Кит встречает восхищенным звуком, который Широ не берется интерпретировать, но их немного. Слышна гитара, мальчишки играют в футбол, бегая по асфальту босиком, и Широ совсем несложно представить Лэнса среди них. Наверняка был заводилой.

Кит идет рядом, глядит по сторонам, разевает рот. Когда к его ногам подкатывается мяч, он точным пасом отправляет его обратно, он улыбается, показывает Широ на что-то особенно понравившееся, дергает его за руку, вынуждая зайти в какую-нибудь лавку. С любопытством разглядывает проигрыватель для пластинок, который вызвал восторг и у Широ, но он сдерживается, боясь, что их обоих примут за сумасшедших.

— М-м-м, пахнет чем-то жареным, — ведет носом Кит. — И сладким.

— Ничего не чувствую, — Широ пытается прислушаться к своим ощущениям, но не понимает, о чем говорит Кит.

— Скоро почувствуешь, — Кит ему улыбается, берет за руку и тянет за собой. И снова Широ хочется беспричинно смеяться. Просто потому что слишком хорошо.

Через несколько метров до Широ доносится запах горячего масла и выпечки. А еще через пару перед ним с Китом появляется лавка с чурросом. Там заправляет обаятельная женщина средних лет, она улыбается, когда Кит и Широ приближаются к ней. Объясняются почти на пальцах, но Кит все-таки получает свою большую порцию чурроса и горячий шоколад. Женщина на прощание говорит им что-то на испанском, показывая на них двоих. Широ кивает, делая вид, что соглашается, хотя узнает лишь одно слово — amor. Его это почему-то ужасно смущает, как будто раскрыли самый главный его секрет.

— Она так мила, — они присаживаются на скамейку, чтобы Кит мог спокойно поесть.

— Ты понял, что она сказала? — Широ не может унять дурацкое неуместное волнение. Даже если она и поняла, что они любовники — что такого?

— Что-то вроде “береги своего любимого”, — Кит наклоняется, казалось бы, чтобы откусить от своего угощения, но в то же время просто прячет покрасневшее лицо за волосами. — Я с этим плоховато справился.

Широ внутренне сжимается от того, как горько Кит это произносит.

— Кит, — он кладет руку на бедро, привлекая к себе внимание. Кит поворачивается к нему. С набитыми щеками он выглядит не так трагично, как мог бы. Широ приподнимает свои очки и мягко улыбается: — Ты же понимаешь, что я здесь… Не именно здесь, на Варадеро, а вообще в этом мире, только благодаря тебе?

Кит делает гигантское усилие и проглатывает все, что у него во рту, просовывает пальцы под солнцезащитные очки и давит себе на глаза.

— Это благодаря Аллуре, — голос у него надломившийся.

— Аллура бы никогда не узнала ни о чем, если бы не ты.

Кит вскидывает голову, снимает очки — глаза у него поблескивают. Широ берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы. Кит на секунду отвлекается на это движение, но потом все равно поднимает глаза.

— Как подумаю, что ты пережил... — Кит нервно ведет плечами, вздыхает, сжимает руку Широ.

— По большей части я ничего не чувствовал, — Широ успокаивающе поглаживает ладонь Кита большим пальцем.

Кит почти смеется, садится теснее, легко целует его в губы:

— Ты правда думаешь, что я поверю? Я знаю тебя вдоль и поперек, — Кит ластится, водит носом по его щеке. Это очень приятно, но Широ все равно беспокоится, как бы не было претензий у местных. — Даже сейчас я чувствую твое напряжение, — он отстраняется, и Широ его не останавливает, только виновато опускает глаза. — Я не хотел тебя смущать. Очень соскучился, и постоянно хочется касаться.

— Я тоже страшно соскучился, — Широ хочет загладить вину, что он отталкивает Кита. Но он не выглядит обиженным. Делится с Широ чуррос, поит его шоколадом, он расслабленный, гораздо расслабленнее, чем раньше. Широ подмечает это вслух.

Кит улыбается:

— За два года на магическом ките, — он смешливо фыркает, — и рядом с мамой как-то успел разобраться в себе. Чувствую себя проще. — Он комкает бумагу из-под чурроса в руках, ловко закидывает ее в урну и поворачивается к Широ. — Иногда думаю, как мне тяжело жилось два года назад: постоянные эмоциональные качели, импульсивность, сейчас мне кажется, я другой. И я нравлюсь себе таким. И еще мне кажется, что теперь я точно никогда не допущу, чтобы тебе или Лэнсу, да и всем остальным, причинили вред.

Кит решительно поднимается на ноги, как будто прямо сейчас собирается побить в одиночку отряд галра. Он оглядывается на улыбающегося Широ и немного тушуется.

— Я уверен, Кит, что ты будешь делать все, на сто процентов. Я же тебя знаю вдоль и поперек, — Широ не может удержаться от ухмылки, и Кит несильно тыкает его кулаком в плечо.

Воздух с каждой минутой становится все горячее. Они идут по мощеной улице, стараясь найти сторону, где больше тени. Небо безоблачное, пронзительного голубого цвета. Широ смотрит буквально секунду наверх без очков, и глаза начинают слезиться. Он замечает больше деталей, чем за прошедшие несколько лет: женщина на балконе второго этажа встряхивает ковер, небольшая башенка с окном на крыше дома, черно-белая кошка, что шмыгает в подвал, стоит Широ с Китом подойти чуть ближе; музыка, доносящаяся из открытых окон, в другом месте смех — громкий и счастливый. Кит с обгоревшим кончиком носа, капелькой испарины над верхней губой; голые щиколотки с выделяющимися косточками, по которым хочет провести большим пальцем. Он выглядит странно в рубашке с большими желтыми цветами, но Широ определенно нравится видеть его именно таким. Широ даже думает, что возможно потом, когда-нибудь, они втроем смогут каждый день гулять в своей обычной одежде, покупать фастфуд и разговаривать о музыке или фильмах.

Широ берет за руку Кита и затягивает за собой в узкий прохладный проулок между домами. Кит даже не успевает возмутиться, Широ прижимает его к каменной стене и целует. Кит тут же обхватывает его шею руками, запускает пятерню в волосы так, что шляпа Широ валится на землю.

— Такой романтичный жест, — Кит смеется и вовлекает в еще один поцелуй. Губы у него до сих пор сладкие, с привкусом корицы от чурроса, и Широ слизывает этот вкус. Они давно так не целовались: страстно, жадно, ловя вздохи. Они отстраняются, обмениваются мелкими поцелуями, вот-вот должны успокоиться и тут же срываются, сминая губы друг друга.

— Все, — Широ смеется, когда Кит опять целует его. — Все, нам нужно дойти за мороженым, а то Лэнс нас не простит.

— Жаль, что его не было здесь с нами, — Кит подбирает шляпу Широ и нахлобучивает ему на голову. — Не люблю, когда кого-то из нас нет рядом.

— Я тоже.

После прохладного переулка солнце кажется еще безжалостнее. Кит сверяется с картой, которую ему вручил Лэнс, и беспомощно стонет:

— Надеюсь, это мороженое стоит таких мучений.

При входе в ресторан очередь, как и обещал Лэнс. Проходит минут двадцать, прежде чем Кит и Широ усаживаются за стол, и им приносят большие тарелки с шариками мороженого, сиропом, коричневой посыпкой и пластиковые ложки. Кит весь преисполнен скептицизма, пока не отправляет себе в рот первую порцию. Скепсис тут же сменяется удивлением:

— И вправду вкусно.

Широ пробует и думает, что Кит еще преуменьшил. Любая еда после зеленой жижи Замка кажется необыкновенно вкусной, но мороженое всегда было одной из немногих сладостей, которые Широ любил. И это мороженое определенно займет свое место в топе. Они даже не разговаривают, пока едят: уставшие и слишком увлеченные десертом. Когда Широ уминает почти половину, к ним стремительно подходит знакомая фигура, утаскивает стул с соседнего стола и садится рядом.

Кит дергает бровями, но рот полон мороженого, поэтому вместо него заговаривает Широ:

— Лэнс! — тот белозубо улыбается. Широ давно заметил, что когда он с кем-то из них одним, то они чувствуют себя уютно и приятно, но стоит третьему оказаться рядом, как по голове долбит осознание того, что только теперь они по-настоящему целые. И сейчас у Широ точно такое же ощущение. Мир как будто обрел еще больше красок.

— Боже, как вы сюда медленно шли, раз даже половину не съели, — он отбирает с боем ложку у Кита и зачерпывает мороженое.

— Купи себе свое!

— Ага, и стоять там еще двадцать минут на жаре? Нет уж, увольте, — Лэнс отправляет ложку себе в рот и возвращает ее.

— Ты же сам нас сюда отправил, — Кит немного разворачивается корпусом к Лэнсу, почти неощутимо, но у Широ глаз наметан.

— Потому что здесь одно из самых вкусных мороженых на Варадеро.

— Учитывая, сколько километров мы прошли, оно должно было быть самым вкусным, — Кит ворчит, в то же время правая его рука пропадает под столом, и не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы знать, что сейчас он ей оглаживает колено Лэнса.

— Есть просто киоск поближе к дому, и там такой же уровень наслаждения…

— Лэнс!

— Но туда я отправил Ханка, — он пожимает плечами, улыбается виновато. — Я просто подумал, что вам нужно побыть вдвоем, поговорить. Вы же поговорили?

— Да, Лэнс, — Широ легко целует его в висок.

— Отлично. Ну и в общем, я так и думал пойти за вами, просто думал встретить вас по пути, — он начинает тараторить как всегда, когда волнуется, — и думал завести вас на одну квартиру, там как раз уехали хозяева, и надо покормить кота.

— Помедленнее, я ничего не понял, — Широ еле улавливает в потоке информации кота и квартиру.

— В общем, дома очень много народа, а мне хочется побыть с вами двумя наедине. И как раз есть квартира, хозяева оставили ключи Марко, чтобы тот приглядывал за котиком. Ключи я у него выкупил, поэтому теперь есть возможность посидеть там втроем, — Лэнс переводит взгляд с одного на другого. — Можем не только сидеть, но это по желанию. Ну так как, пойдем туда?

Кит и Лэнс выжидающе смотрят на Широ. Им даже не нужно переглядываться, чтобы сплотиться против него. Даже если бы Широ не хотел, он бы просто не смог отказать им двоим.

— Конечно, — отвечает Широ. — Как будто я мог ответить по-другому.

Кит фыркает, закатывая глаза.

— Эй, я исправился, все, больше я вас не отпущу от себя, — Широ поднимается за вскочившими мальчишками. — С утра я был расстроен, но теперь вы и вправду пожалеете, что связались со мной, — Лэнс приподнимает бровь и прижимается к правому боку Широ. — Вы еще устанете от того, каким я могу быть романтичным и любвеобильным.

— Ты все только грозишься, а потом три раза и на бочок, — Кит лениво усмехается.

— Вы просто оба ненасытные подростки, вот доживете до моих седин, тогда я и посмотрю на вас.

Дом оказывается совсем недалеко от ресторана. Квартира на первом этаже, их встречает огромный рыжий ленивый кот, к которому сразу подходит Кит, чтобы погладить его. Широ рассматривает довольно маленькое помещение: окна небольшие, деревянные, то тут, то там стоят растения в горшках, на полу несколько ярких половиков. Все дышит прошлым веком.

Лэнс на маленькой кухне шуршит кормом, так что рыжий котяра тут же вырывается из рук Кита и убегает к своей миске.

— Я думаю, что нам стоит принять душ сначала, — он рассматривает и Широ, и Кита таким взглядом, как будто еще одно слово, и он начнет срывать с них со всех одежду. — Вместе или раздельно? — Лэнс замолкает буквально на секунду и тут же говорит: — Я за вместе, хочу вас помыть обоих. — Он смотрит на них просяще.

— Я не знаю, если во время совместного мытья у меня проснутся гены галра и я начну склонять вас к сексу, то я не виноват, — Кит шутит с серьезным лицом, расстегивая на себе рубашку. Руки у него немного трясутся, и Широ понимает, в каком они все трое сейчас напряжении.

— Не боись, удержим, — Лэнс смеется, дотрагивается до обнаженного торса Кита, гладит по ребрам. Искоса бросает взгляд на Широ, так что тот теперь уверен, что этот спектакль для него. Особенно когда Лэнс прижимается вплотную к Киту: — План такой, самурай, мы спокойно смываем пот в этой крохотной ванной, — Лэнс ведет носом рядом с губами Кита, тот тянется поцеловать, но Лэнс лишь дразнится, — а потом мы оба будем вылизывать Широ, пока он не попросит пощады. — От таких слов пах Широ тяжелеет.

Лэнс наконец поддается и дает себя поцеловать, но Кит оказывается слишком напористым: подхватывает его за бедра, приподнимает и несет в ванную. Широ как загипнотизированный идет за ними.

— Кит!

— Просто донесу тебя до душа, что в этом плохого, — почти рычит Кит, но честно опускает Лэнса у кабинки.

Лэнс снимает футболку и поторапливает Широ, тянет его за одежду. Как только Широ подходит вплотную, то Лэнс снимает с него майку, целует, прижимаясь обнаженным торсом.

Со стороны слышится отчаянное Кита:

— Объясни мне еще раз, почему мы не можем прямо сейчас… — Он замолкает, запускает себе в волосы пятерню, оттягивая их. — Извините, извините. Просто очень соскучился.

Кит целует Широ нежно и ласково, правда это все равно не особенно помогает успокоиться, когда и он, и Лэнс прижаты обнаженные с разных боков. Но Широ не может полностью расслабиться, внутри все сковывает необъяснимым страхом. Слишком давно не были вместе, слишком много всего произошло.

Широ благодарен Лэнсу, который берет всю инициативу в собственные руки, успокаивает, сдерживает. Забавно наблюдать, как он говорит Киту, что нужно делать, и тот его слушается: льет шампунь себе в ладонь и намыливает волосы Широ, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Кит кажется излишне сосредоточенным на таком простом занятии, и это немного забавляет Широ. Он целует кончик носа Кита. Тот вздрагивает всем телом и тянется к его губам. Лэнс в это время натирает спину Широ мочалкой, иногда проводит руками, проминает особенно напряженные мышцы. Вода прохладная — как раз то, что нужно после палящего солнца. Широ прислушивается к своим ощущениям: ему уютно, хорошо и не тревожно. Сейчас это и вправду похоже на просто принятие душа, хоть когда они раздевались, все трое были распалены. Кит и Лэнс не делают лишних движений: смывают грязь друг с друга, помогают выбраться из ванной Широ, потому что он сейчас не так хорош в равновесии. Широ замечает их помощь, но они не акцентируют ее, делая все так естественно, что кажется, так и должно быть. Лэнс заматывает на талии Широ полотенце и только тогда сдает себя: взгляд у него голодный. Он целует Широ, на мгновение прижимаясь пахом к его бедру, и тот чувствует, как его тело прошибает током. Возбуждение ощущается в паху тяжело, как камень. Кит в это время прижимается к нему справа и ведет за собой. У него всегда были проблемы с самоконтролем, но сейчас он сдержан, сжимает плотно губы, переводит взгляд с Широ на Лэнса, как будто убеждаясь, что никто не передумал.

— Не могу поверить, — Лэнс первым забирается на кровать, тянет за собой Широ, целует его шею и плечи. Кит обнимает Широ сзади, гладит его живот, прикусывает загривок и тут же зализывает.

— Во что? — осторожно спрашивает Кит и тут же тянется через Широ, целует Лэнса. Они так близко, так плотно прижимаются к Широ с двух сторон. Кожа горит от их прикосновений, дыхание сбивается, и вырывается негромкий стон. Широ прикусывает мочку Лэнса, втягивает, щекочет языком, и Лэнс реагирует так остро и сладко: выгибается, притираясь пахом, захлебывается всхлипом.

Лэнс давит Широ на плечи, заставляя лечь, Кит тянется за ним, как примагниченный. Разворачивает лицо Широ к себе, целует медленно и нежно. Широ чувствует, как он мелко дрожит, и гладит его по волосам, успокаивая. Кит бормочет что-то ласковое, Широ не может разобрать, но ему это и не нужно: сам тон говорит уже за себя. Лэнс не спешит к ним присоединиться, нависает над ними, улыбается немного ошалело. Зрачки почти полностью затопили радужку, Широ чувствует, как член Лэнса скользит по бедру, оставляя влажный след. Лэнс дышит тяжело — Широ ощущает, как ходит его грудная клетка — кусает губы, наверное, от нервов, но Кит приподнимается, тянет его к себе за затылок и целует. Широ давно не видел, как они целуются, так близко и так откровенно, кусаясь, оттягивая губы друг друга. Это похоже на их вечное соперничество, но сейчас это как будто попытка восполнить все то время, что они были в разлуке. Широ не успевает понять, когда они закончили целоваться, а губы Лэнса накрыли его рот, и тут же его рука накрыла член Широ. От этого подбрасывает на кровати, Широ не стесняясь стонет, рукой водит по спине Лэнса, сжимает его ягодицу и пальцем давит на дырку, заставляя Лэнса вздрогнуть.

— Ши-ро, — он дробит имя, прикрывая глаза. — Подожди. Подожди.

Широ улыбается на его реакцию, хотя смысл слов доходит до него с трудом сквозь пелену возбуждения. Он опять целуется с Китом, чувствуя себя так, как будто его томят на медленном огне, пока его не настигает еще одна острая вспышка удовольствия, когда Лэнс — кто бы это еще мог быть — не накрывает своим ртом член Широ. Бедра непроизвольно дергаются, Широ чувствует, как головка члена скользит по небу Лэнса и упирается в горло. Лэнс шипит и закашливается, отстраняясь.

— Извини. Извини, — бормочет Широ, пока Кит продолжает вылизывать его ключицы, не обращая внимания на небольшое происшествие.

— Ничего, Широ, я просто не ожидал, — Лэнс улыбается, поглаживает низ живота Широ — и насаживается горлом на член.

Кит поднимает голову на очередной стон, он выглядит пьяным, лениво скользит взглядом по Широ, пока не натыкается на макушку Лэнса между ног Широ. Запускает пальцы в волосы Лэнса, тянет, задает ритм, удовлетворенно улыбаясь. Как мальчишка, дорвавшийся до сладостей, которые от него тщательно прятали. Широ чувствует, как Лэнс берет глубже, втягивает, ласкает языком головку, ему стоит труда, чтобы не кончить, от возбуждения он слепо шарит по торсу Кита, проходясь пальцами по ребрам, притягивая к себе ближе. Одной рукой делать все непривычно и неловко, но Широ тут же забывает об этих мыслях, когда сжимает сосок Кита, и тот хрипло стонет. Они гладят друг друга, целуют, негромко говорят какие-то глупости, и Широ чувствует себя целым рядом с Китом и Лэнсом. Лэнс выпускает член Широ изо рта с влажным звуком, и Широ немного разочарован, пока Лэнс не начинает вылизывать его яйца, спускаясь все ниже, пока не дотрагивается до дырки, проталкиваясь внутрь кончиком языка, касаясь губами. Широ распахивает глаза от удивления, дыхание вновь сбивается, он низко стонет и тянется рукой к члену Кита. Головка у него уже вся влажная от смазки, Кит всхлипывает высоко, кусает губы и толкается Широ в кулак. Широ не может сосредоточиться на том, что ему прямо сейчас приносит удовольствие, сладкая истома наполняет все его тело, заставляя конечности звенеть от приятного напряжения. Пока Лэнс не проникает в его отверстие уже смазанным пальцем, а его рот не накрывает член Широ. Вопрос о том, где Лэнс взял смазку, остается где-то на периферии сознания, когда его ласкают изнутри, снаружи, Широ просто теряется в ощущениях.

— Блядь, — слово вырывается против его воли, и свой голос он еле узнает — низкий и хриплый. По телу Широ проходит судорога, оргазм накрывает так внезапно, что он не успевает предупредить Лэнса, не то что сдержаться. Лэнс, кажется, глотает и только тогда выпускает член изо рта, утыкается лбом в живот Широ, что-то негромко говоря по-испански.

Кит массирует голову Широ пятерней, гладит кончиками пальцев по лицу и внимательно следит за Лэнсом. Дыхание у Кита прерывистое, взгляд темный и несфокусированный, он облизывает губы и как будто чего-то ждет.

— Лэнс, иди сюда, — Широ тянет его к себе за плечо, заставляет лечь на себя и целует, чувствуя свой вкус на губах Лэнса. Тот всхлипывает, трется своим членом о живот Широ, видно, как его задница то приподнимается, то опускается, гипнотизируя Широ.

— Где смазка? — Кит садится на кровати, оглядываясь.

Лэнс указывает рукой направление, и Кит берет ее и тут же оказывается позади Лэнса. Приподнимает его за бедра, так, что Лэнс остается лежать только грудью на Широ. Выдавливает себе смазку на руку и только тогда, опомнившись, спрашивает:

— Можно? — обращаясь и к Широ, и к Лэнсу. Лэнс тут же смотрит на Широ вопросительно, что довольно странно.

Видимо, его недоумение отражается на лице, потому что Лэнс поясняет:

— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя лишним.

— О, как это мило, — Широ усмехается, ласково щиплет кончик его носа. — Нет, я с удовольствием посмотрю, как Кит тебя раскладывает прямо на мне.

Кит, видимо, действует незамедлительно, потому что Лэнс тут же дергается.

— Привычек от диких зверей понабрался, маллет? — Широ поглаживает его по спине и вылизывает его изогнутую шею, но ничто не может отвлечь Кита и Лэнса от их разборок.

— Извини, — довольно мягко произносит Кит, наклоняется и несколько раз нежно целует лопатку Лэнса. Вся воинственность Лэнса тут же пропадает, а вскоре сменяется стонами, всхлипами и испанскими словами, которые Широ не может разобрать.

— Да, Кит, — он растягивает гласную, даже срывается на высокие ноты в последний момент. Руки его крепко обнимают Широ за шею, пальцы зарываются в волосы. Широ гладит его по спине. — Можно.

— Можно? — Кит явно не очень хорошо соображает, оттого и переспрашивает.

— Хм, а точно можно ли? — Широ улыбается, спускается ниже по спине Лэнса и сразу двумя пальцами проталкивается в его влажную дырку. Он чувствует, что пальцы Кита тоже до сих пор там, и они теперь растягивают Лэнса вместе.

Лэнс вскрикивает и кусает Широ за ключицу, весьма ощутимо. Но Широ лишь морщится, продолжая движение.

— Господи блядь боже, — на одном выдохе произносит Кит.

— Абсолютно точно готов, — Широ не может сдержать ухмылки. Он раздвигает стенки ануса Лэнса, приглашая Кита. — Давай.

Широ кажется, что и полминуты не проходит, когда Лэнс кончает ему на живот, повторяя их имена вперемешку, а за ним следует и Кит, нависая над ними двумя, держась за изголовье кровати одной рукой. Кончает он зажмурившись, беззвучно, в последний момент взглянув Широ прямо в глаза, и падает обессиленно на кровать.

У Широ ощущение, что он кончил вместе с ними во второй раз. Обнимает Лэнса, целует его макушку, Кит прижимается к Лэнсу сзади и, кажется, утыкается носом в его спину. Они лежат так некоторое время, пока не заговаривает Кит:

— Так во что ты там поверить не мог? — он ласково гладит Лэнса по боку, привлекая его внимание.

Лэнс сонно моргает, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит Кит, но озаряет его довольно скоро.

— А, это, — Лэнс не перестает обнимать Широ за шею, но тянется к Киту, почти полностью разворачиваясь к нему. Целует его, на что тот отвечает с готовностью и желанием. — Я говорил о том, что не могу поверить, что вы оба голые, горячие снова в одной постели со мной. Мне кажется, прошла вечность с последнего нашего хорошего секса. Да и плохого.

— А у нас был плохой? — удивляется Широ.

— Нет, ну по меркам обычного моноамурного — такое слово вообще есть? — секса у нас каждый раз потрясающий, никто не спорит. Но, бывало, пару раз проседали, — Лэнс пальцами вырисовывает узоры на груди Широ.

— Проседали? — Кит приподнимается на локте и тычет Лэнса под ребра. — Что значит проседали?

— Что ты цепляешься к словам, — Лэнс закатывает глаза. — Но если ты хочешь конкретных примеров…

— О да, я хочу, — Кит посмеивается, но поддерживает свое шутливое возмущение.

— Ну вспомни хотя бы, как мы пытались заняться сексом в Красном, — Лэнс загибает большой палец.

— По-моему, это было довольно круто, — вставляет Широ.

— Да, но… — Кит кривит губы. — Не хочется признавать, что Лэнс прав…

— Но когда я прав, тогда прав.

— Но в общем, Красному это не то чтобы сильно понравилось, кажется, он был слегка травмирован этими событиями, — у Кита лицо такое, как будто при каждом слове он осознает всю абсурдность произнесенного, — потому что он не так хорошо меня слушался, как раньше.

— Единственный случай на кухне, — загибает второй палец Лэнс.

— А это-то чем тебе не угодило? — Кит уже всерьез негодует.

— Я потянул лодыжку, пока раскладывал тебя на том столе, — информирует его Лэнс. — А еще каждый раз, когда я ел, я думал только о том, как мы втроем трахались около автомата с раздачей слизи.

Широ смеется так громко, как давно уже не смеялся.

— Вообще-то, это дискомфортно, — Лэнс тянет Широ за волосы совсем несильно, но это не влияет на приступ веселья. — Сидим мы такие в столовой все вместе, и я в это время думаю о том, какой из нас классный бутерброд получился.

Кит присоединяется к веселью, поэтому Лэнса тут же сжимают с двух сторон, прежде чем он театрально вскочит с кровати. Но он даже не думает об этом, только улыбается нежно, поглядывая то на одного, то на другого.

— Вообще-то, я хотел сказать, — говорит Кит, отсмеявшись. Его рука покоится на боку Широ, ноги всех троих переплетены, и никого, кажется, не волнует, что они липкие и покрытые испариной, — что я думал, что… В общем, для меня прошло несколько вечностей. И я думал, что все, все закончилось. В смысле, я знал, что время там идет не совсем так, но я не мог сказать точно, сколько лет или месяцев вы бы успели прожить. Иногда думал, что, может, и я уже остыл.

— Я тоже так подумал, — бурчит Лэнс, — когда ты вышел из корабля и помчался решать проблемы.

Кит дает ему щелбан.

— Вообще-то, я пытаюсь быть откровенным и честным с вами, и вот как ты мне платишь за это — упреками.

— Но…

— Так, — строго произносит Широ, хотя для этого ему приходится взять себя в руки. — Давайте хотя бы сейчас не пререкаться.

Кит поджимает губы, немного обиженно смотрит на затылок Лэнса и начинает говорить, обращаясь к нему:

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы узнали совершенно ужасные новости о Лоторе, нужно было спешить.

— Конечно понимаю, Кит, я просто не могу оставить тебя без подколки, — Лэнс поворачивает голову к нему, слегка пожимает плечами. У него даже меняется голос, когда он говорит серьезно. — Это была просто шутка. Кто-то должен спускать тебя с небес на землю, а то больно крутой: и в Черном льве сидишь, и подрос на пару сантиметров, так еще и старше меня теперь на два года.

— И волка завел, — подсказывает Широ.

— Да! Спасибо, Широ, — Лэнс чмокает его быстро в плечо. — Инопланетного! И умеющего перемещаться в пространстве.

— У тебя есть Кальтенекер! — Кит беспомощно переводит взгляд с одного на другого и не сдерживает возмущения.

— Это просто земная корова, — заливается смехом Лэнс.

— Но мы ее достали с другой планеты из инопланетного торгового центра и… Перестаньте ржать, — Кит сокрушенно качает головой. — И почему я вас люблю?

Лэнс тут же прекращает смеяться и предельно серьезно произносит:

— Потому что мы это позволили, — смех взрывается новой волной. Кит звонко шлепает Лэнса по заднице несколько раз.

Кит смотрит на Широ и Лэнса некоторое время, пока те веселятся, а потом наклоняется к каждому из них, целует и ложится опять позади Лэнса.

— Я хотел сказать лишь, что когда я вас увидел, то понял, что ничего не изменилось за два года. Вы только больше вросли в меня, — говорит Кит, когда Лэнс затихает.

— Милый мой, — Лэнс тут же поворачивается к Киту, прижимает его к себе еще крепче. Широ изворачивается, тянется рукой к Киту, поглаживает его шею. — Прекрасный наш воин, командир и специальный тайный агент галра, — после каждого слова Лэнс оставляет новый поцелуй на лице Кита, — я так рад, что ты снова с нами, и мне бы так хотелось, чтобы я был рядом… когда…

Так замолкают они лишь из-за одного происшествия. Широ понимает Лэнса, он бы тоже хотел быть рядом с Китом тогда.

— Это ужасно…

— Только не плачь, — еле слышно говорит Кит и проводит пальцем по щеке Лэнса. В его голосе ни раздражения, ни упрека, лишь скупое утешение.

— Ужасно, что именно тебе пришлось в одиночку все это пережить, — голос у Лэнса достаточно твердый, но Широ все равно заглядывает через плечо: у него встревоженный взгляд. — Я как подумаю о том, что вы оба испытали. И каждый раз я был бесполезен.

— Только не это, — Кит накрывает его губы поцелуем. — Ты не бесполезен, Лэнс. Без тебя я был бы просто ужасным лидером, я бы развалил Вольтрон и много еще всяких глупостей понаделал. А насчет Широ…

— Лэнс, — тихо говорит Широ, целуя его за ухом. — Из-за тебя я понял, что могу связываться с вами. Ты помог мне, сам не зная того, но я правда бесконечно благодарен, что ты услышал тогда меня. Будь у нас чуть больше времени, не будь этого клона от Хаггар, который тебя сбил с пути… Кто знает, как бы все закончилось.

Лэнс молчит некоторое время, обнимая и Широ, и Кита, прежде чем сказать:

— Сейчас по мне так бахнуло осознание, насколько я вас люблю.

— Сильно? — уточняет Широ.

— Очень. Наверное, столько же энергии, как от создания сверхновой, — Лэнс вздыхает, откидывая голову. — Нам пора умыться и тут все сменить на свежее, а иначе хозяева вернутся, и будет не очень круто.

Кит кивает, первым сползает с кровати и идет в душ. Широ следует за ним, невольно любуясь обнаженным Китом, замечая, как лучи закатного солнца ложатся на его тело. Можно ли еще раз помечтать об обыденном? О том, как каждое утро его будет встречать такое зрелище, Лэнс будет варить кофе и разводить их на утренний секс, Кит неловко готовить завтрак и также неловко целовать их. Широ хочется об этом думать, а в то же время боязно: что они вообще будут делать после Вольтрона? Вдруг все их эмоции были связаны именно со сражениями, боязнью потерять друг друга?

Но когда Кит, стоя под струями воды, прикасается к нему, смывая сонливость, пот и сперму, то все забывается. Через несколько минут к ним присоединяется и Лэнс, они неловко толкаются в маленькой ванной, Кит на что-то ворчит, Лэнс отвечает ему в тон, и рядом с ними Широ чувствует себя как дома.

Возвращаются домой они уже затемно, солнце скрылось за горизонтом в считанные минуты. Все вновь сидят во дворе, первым их встречает волк Кита, перемещаясь в пространстве со вспышкой, и роняет Кита, неожиданно появившись прямо перед его носом.

Широ с Лэнсом помогают ему подняться, родители Лэнса зовут скорее присоединиться их к ужину. Широ немного неуютно от того, как мама Лэнса заботится о нем, приносит тарелку, ставит напитки, да и Кролии уже не так удобно в глаза смотреть. Широ чувствует себя преступником, но внутри до сих пор щекочущее счастье, и оно не дает пуститься в самобичевание. Лэнс подмигивает Широ, на секунду отвлекаясь от разговора с отцом, и от этого дышать становится почему-то еще проще.

Лэнс еще сидит за столом со своей семьей, когда Широ поднимается, чтобы увести захмелевшего Кита наверх. К ним присоединяется Кролия, но Кит слишком сонный, чтобы это заметить, виснет на плече Широ, но держится все равно хорошо.

— В этот раз напиток был крепким, — говорит Кролия, наблюдая за Широ.

— Не уследил, нам, оказывается, добавили ром в колу, — негромко отвечает Широ, и Кролия кивает, решая не уточнять ни одно из названий.

— Я просто хочу спать, я не пьян, — Кит, наконец, распрямляется. Он трет лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя. — Со мной все хорошо, мам.

— Да, я знаю, — Кролия треплет его по волосам, смотрит на Кита с нежной улыбкой, а потом переводит строгий взгляд на Широ. Широ от этого тушуется, но в следующий момент Кролия приобнимает его за шею и негромко говорит: — Позаботься о нем.

— Он всю жизнь обо мне заботился, так что, думаю, он знает, что делать, — ворчит Кит.

Кролия пораженно молчит, а потом взрывается смехом:

— Ты такой дерзкий. Я в нем и не сомневаюсь, просто… — Кролия замолкает, раздумывая. — Просто хочу, чтобы все было у вас хорошо.

— Ма-а-ам, — неловкость между ними такая ощутимая, что Кролия очень быстро желает им приятных сновидений и уходит во двор, присоединяясь ко всеобщему веселью.

— Она знает о том, что между нами происходит? — интересуется Широ, стягивая с себя футболку уже в комнате.

Щеки Кита розовеют, губы упрямо сжимаются, как бывает, когда он особенно сильно смущен. Он смотрит куда-то в сторону, только не на Широ, когда говорит:

— Ага, — Кит стягивает с себя шорты. — Каждый раз как вспоминаю, так стыдно становится.

— Почему? — Широ удивляется, потому что Кролия, вроде как, настроена если не положительно, то и не старается им помешать.

— Просто, — Кит замолкает, подбирая слова. — Я ей ничего не рассказывал. Ну, там были такие вспышки, благодаря им я увидел, как они сошлись с папой. Они были очень красивой парой, кстати, — Кит ерошит волосы на затылке. — Ну и…

— О боже, — догадывается Широ, тяжело опускаясь на кровать.

— Ага, — Кит отбрасывает футболку в сторону стула, не особенно заботясь, чтобы она и вправду попала не на пол. — Ничего такого она, конечно, не увидела, я бы тогда сам это не пережил.

— Она бы тоже вряд ли, — до сих пор не придя в себя, говорит Широ. В голове у него мелькает куча сцен, которые никто не должен был видеть, не то что мама Кита. Например, тот раз, когда он вылизывал сперму Лэнса прямо из промежности Кита: он тогда стонал, как никогда больше, в какой-то момент Широ начал опасаться за свою жизнь — так крепко Кит сжимал своими бедрами его шею. Или тот раз, когда Кит и Лэнс разложили Широ прямо в тренировочном зале, и не то, чтобы Широ был против. И таких случаев еще десятки.

— Все довольно невинно было, — Кит, в одном белье, садится рядом с Широ на кровать. Широ замечает, что он загорел — белые плечи выделяются по сравнению с покрасневшими и потемневшими руками. Выглядит забавно и очень красиво. Хочется лизнуть, и Широ себе не отказывает в этом порыве. — Не начинай, а то я распалюсь, а Лэнс там с семьей общается. А без него… ты же знаешь.

— Ага, — Широ улыбается, и недовольное лицо Кита быстро расслабляется. Он целует Широ в скулу, откидывает тонкое одеяло, на коленях проползает по кровати до самой стенки и хлопает по матрасу, призывая лечь рядом. — А что она увидела?

— Ничего особенного, — Кит отмахивается, явно не желая разговаривать об этом.

Широ укладывается в постель, а на губы так и просится лукавая улыбка, и он больше из ребячества спрашивает опять:

— И все же? Что-то трогательное? Что-то милое? — Кит тут же закрывает глаза и издает очень неправдоподобный храп. — Ладно, не хочешь — не говори.

Широ поворачивается к нему лицом и обнимает за талию. Они целуются, безмолвно желая друг другу спокойной ночи, и затихают.


	3. День третий

В щеку Широ тычется холодный нос, а потом его сменяет широкий шершавый горячий язык и это абсолютно точно не Кит и не Лэнс. Широ открывает глаза и точно — волк Кита стоит возле кровати и помахивает хвостом, будто лабрадор, а не инопланетное существо. Убедившись, что Широ проснулся, он тут же уходит в коридор, цокая когтями по деревянному полу. Широ продолжает лежать в кровати, приходя в себя, прислушивается к звукам с улицы: крики птиц, голоса во дворе, шум деревьев. День сегодня ветреный, от порывов воздуха раздуваются легкие шторы. Широ лежит несколько минут, рассматривая раскиданные еще со вчерашнего дня вещи Кита. Под боком не чувствуется тепла, видимо, Кит встал раньше. Широ переворачивается на спину, потягивается и впервые за все дни замечает часы над дверью. Они показывают одиннадцать часов. Вся сонливость сразу пропадает, Широ просто не помнит, когда он в последний раз столько спал. Он неловко подбирает свои брюки с пола и натягивает на себя, одновременно вставая. Дом ощущается пустым, зато двор, куда выходит окно комнаты, наполнен смехом детей, разговорами и звоном металла. Широ облокачивается на подоконник, смотрит вниз: прямо под его окном развязали сражение Кит и Лэнс. У Кита привычный для него клинок галра, который достался ему по наследству. У Лэнса определенно его же баярд, но вместо огнестрела, которым он привык пользоваться, большой и красивый палаш, отличающийся от того, каким мечом пользовался Кит в свою бытность красным паладином.

Лэнс делает выпад, но Кит легко уворачивается. Кит двигается быстрее, резче и так ловко, что иногда напоминает танец. Лэнс скупой на движения, но скорее всего потому, что не знает, как лучше нападать. После очередного неудачного выпада Лэнса Кит убирает свой клинок за спину, на ходу возвращая ему его мини-размер:

— Согни колени, — слышит Широ. Остальное пропадает за шумом ветра и звуком мотора — Широ свешивается почти из окна и видит отца Лэнса, который показывает свою машину Ханку. Когда он переводит взгляд обратно на Кита и Лэнса, то они уже стоят близко-близко друг к другу, скрестив клинки. Еще немного и, кажется, посыпятся искры. Широ жаль, что он не может видеть их лиц, они слишком далеко, но тут Лэнс внезапно отклоняется, его спина становится почти параллельно земле, демонстрируя его гибкость. Кит мажет мечом по воздуху, а Лэнс удивительным образом оказывается сзади него и берет шею Кита в захват. Правда, меч его просто висит в другой руке, вместо того, чтобы угрожать противнику, и Кит, пользуясь этим, перекидывает Лэнса через себя на траву с глухим стуком.

— Что вы тут устроили? — пронзительный и громкий голос мамы Лэнса доносится с угла дома. Она идет к ним стремительным шагом, за ней идет Кролия — интересно, зачем? Клинок Кита в то же мгновение превращается в кинжал, а палаш Лэнса обратно в баярд. Кит помогает ему подняться: — Сражения на мечах? Серьезно? А если кто-то поранится?

— Они же паладины, — скорее угадывает, чем слышит Широ то, что говорит Кролия.

— Вы сюда отдыхать приехали, в другой раз потренируются, — маму Лэнса слышно лучше всех. — Вы меня поняли?

Кажется, Кит и Лэнс соглашаются, а Кролия начинает спорить с мамой Лэнса. В этот момент сам Лэнс поднимает голову, улыбается Широ и машет рукой. Его мама прослеживает взгляд и расцветает такой же улыбкой:

— Широ, милый! Ты так долго спал, что мы позавтракали без тебя. Извини!

— Ничего, — как можно громче отвечает Широ, свешиваясь из окна чуть ниже. Ему в бок начинает тыкаться знакомый мокрый нос. Не дождавшись реакции, волк опирается передними лапами на подоконник, выпускает изо рта обслюнявленный теннисный мячик и бьет своим хвостом по спине Широ.

— О, он у тебя, — улыбается Кит, заметив своего волка.

— Но на кухонном столе ты сможешь найти тортилью и несколько свежих булочек, — продолжает мама Лэнса. — А потом сразу выходи на улицу, мы сегодня весь день собираемся провести на пляже.

— Понял, мэм! — отвечает Широ, распрямляясь, и собирается следовать инструкции.

— Кинь мячик сюда, Широ! — кричит Кит.

Широ бросает мячик в окно, и волк тут же выпрыгивает за ним, исчезает, появляется через несколько метров, ловит его на лету, а в следующий раз появляется уже рядом с Китом, в игривой позе.

— Хороший мальчик! — Широ замечает краем глаза, что Кит пытается отобрать мяч у волка, но тот не дается.

На кухне обнаруживается Лэнс. Он стоит спиной ко входу на кухню, что-то делает у плиты. Широ немного сносит голову в этот момент, это слишком похоже на то, что он хотел бы видеть каждый день, когда их путешествие по космосу закончится. Так легко, оказывается, подойти к Лэнсу сзади, обнять его за талию и поцеловать в шею вместо приветствия.

— Широ, — Лэнс шипит, и Широ отпускает его. — Извини, но тут вся моя семья, а они уже сказали, что вы с Китом безумно красивая пара. Так что меня могут объявить разлучником, — Широ фыркает от смеха. — Не то, что я стесняюсь вас, но будет довольно сложно объяснить тот факт, что я встречаюсь аж с двумя парнями. А я не хочу тратить время на ссоры или объяснения. И так всего три дня.

— Понимаю, — кивает Широ, усаживаясь за стол. Лэнс ставит перед ним тарелку. Его бедро немного выдвинуто в сторону, от этого штанина шорт задралась выше. У Широ покалывает кончики пальцев от желания провести по его ноге, желательно, забираясь под одежду. Кожа на внутренней части бедра у Лэнса чувствительная, так что он бы тут же отреагировал. Широ помнит это очень хорошо.

Лэнс облокачивается на стол, зависая над журналом, пересказывает события утра, но Широ не вслушивается, его слишком отвлекает поза Лэнса и то, как шорты обтянули его ягодицы.

— Ты пялишься на мою задницу, — замечает Лэнс и смотрит на него укоризненно-шутливо.

— Она меня буквально гипнотизирует, — соглашается Широ.

— Для старшего офицера ты ужасно бесстыдный, — заигрывая отвечает Лэнс, ухмыляясь и чуть наклонив голову именно так, как больше всего нравится Широ. Лэнс всегда красивый, но вот уверенный в себе, провоцирующий — именно такой Лэнс обычно оказывался жертвой их с Китом порывов, когда они затаскивали его в ближайшее пустое помещение и совершали кучу непревзойденных непотребств.

У Широ наполняется рот слюной от желания прижать Лэнса к столу и зацеловать его шею и выглядывающие из ворота ключицы. Он даже представляет, какая у него сейчас горячая и гладкая кожа, которую было бы приятно прикусить, не беспокоясь о последствиях.

— А ты для кадета слишком соблазнительный, — все же говорит Широ, улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Так, — распрямляется Лэнс. — Ты должен не меня взглядом пожирать, а тортилью нормально есть.

Широ взрывается смехом и отправляет кусок тортильи себе в рот.

На пляже паладины и Кролия делятся на две команды и отправляются играть в волейбол. Широ ложится на шезлонг, рядом с Кораном. Тот немедленно отвлекается от разговора с Ромеллой и переключается на Широ, расспрашивая его о том, что его больше всего поразило на Земле.

— Удивительная, конечно, планета, — заключает Коран, когда поток вопросов заканчивается. Особенно он оказывается впечатленным современной геополитикой и тем, что все люди с одной планеты делятся по каким-то признакам. — Но зато климат приятный.

Коран переплетает пальцы у себя на животе, видимо, размышляя о чем-то своем. Широ лениво наблюдает за игрой несколько минут, когда к нему подходит мама Лэнса и ставит рядом с его шезлонгом тарелку с кусочками фруктов:

— Не стоило, — Широ не может привыкнуть к такому пристальному вниманию.

— Это всего лишь фрукты, Широ, — она вручает такую же тарелку и Корану, из-за чего тот разливается в комплиментах. — Бросьте, Коран, — она обаятельно улыбается. — Лучше помогите Широ нанести крем от загара.

— Я помогу, — Лэнс появляется рядом с лежаком в тот же момент, как будто услышал. Судя по его виду, он только вылез из моря: смуглая ровная кожа блестит от капель, мокрые плавки облепили его бедра. Широ проглатывает кусок манго почти не жуя и закашливается.

— Ты? Ну, ладно, — его мама переводит взгляд с Широ на Кита, который до сих пор играет с Ханком в волейбол, и пожимает плечами. Вручает Лэнсу тюбик, ее окликает Вероника со стороны моря, и она быстрым шагом уходит туда, вместе с Кораном, который увязывается за ней.

— Ну вот мы и одни, — Широ улыбается, глядя на Лэнса сквозь солнцезащитные очки.

— Широ, — Лэнс посмеивается. — Сегодня ты в ударе прямо, да? Повернись ко мне спиной.

— Выспался, наверное, — Широ переворачивается на живот, поражаясь, как такое простое движение вызывает столько неловкости, когда нет второй руки. Либо теперь он больше задумывается, как двигаться, и оттого получается так нелепо.

Лэнс наносит крем тонким слоем на спину и втирает его массажными движениями: проминает, ведет пальцами вдоль позвоночника. Это и больно, и приятно одновременно, что Широ не удерживается от стона.

— Ты это специально, — укоризненно говорит Лэнс, продавливая мышцы в плечах Широ и ведя вдоль, разгоняя собравшееся там напряжение.

— О, нет, — приятно так, что поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

Лэнс продолжает массировать, где-то сильнее нажимая, где-то еле касаясь. Широ чувствует, как расслабляется все его тело, а веки становятся тяжелее с каждой секундой.

— Переворачивайся, — раздается голос Лэнса прямо над самым ухом, вырывая Широ из дремы.

— Хочу еще, — Широ ноет просто для проформы. Оказавшись на спине, он видит, что Кит сидит совсем рядом с шезлонгом, вытянув ноги. Кит оборачивается и улыбается Широ.

— Тебе уже достаточно, тоже хочу массаж от Лэнса.

— Это не массаж, — Лэнс выдавливает крем на живот Широ и ведет обеими руками по торсу, к плечам. И смотрит при этом прямо в глаза: — Просто наношу защиту от солнца.

Он точно знает, что делает — круговыми движениями втирая крем в живот, как будто случайно кончиками пальцев заходя под резинку шорт.

— Хочу, чтобы ты сел на мои бедра, — хрипло проговаривает Широ, когда Лэнс легко проходится пальцами по ребрам, оставляя щекочущее чувство внутри. Широ приходится согнуть ноги в коленях, иначе скоро всем станет очевидно, какой эффект производит на него массаж Лэнса.

— А еще что хочешь? — Лэнс дразнится и легко щиплет Широ за сосок.

Кит присаживается на край шезлонга, рассматривая с интересом, как Лэнс вместо массажа доводит Широ до полного разжижения мозга.

— О, Лэнс, — такие разговоры никогда не были коньком Широ, но сейчас Лэнс напрашивается: — Будь мы втроем на пляже, то я бы выпросил, чтобы ты оседлал меня.

Широ с поразительной четкостью представляет себе, как Лэнс бы смотрелся на его бедрах и на фоне моря. Как член Широ пропадает в нем полностью. Напряженные мышцы ног Лэнса, когда он приподнимается и, покачивая задницей, опускается вновь.

Лэнс наклоняется ниже, тянется через Широ, чтобы намазать его руку. Старательно не смотрит ему в глаза, но легко улыбается, выдавая себя, что ему нравится то, что он слышит. И Широ ему не собирается помогать:

— Я бы еще хотел попробовать тебя трахнуть на весу, — негромко откровенничает Широ. — Представляю, как я бы сжимал твою задницу, — Лэнс втягивает шумно воздух и бросает короткий взгляд на Широ, — а твои ноги бы крепко обхватили мою талию.

Кит незаметно подсел ближе, видимо, желая услышать, о чем они шепчутся. Хотя, судя по взъерошенному виду, он все слышал и также ярко рисовал себе эту картинку, как и Лэнс с Широ.

— Да, все так бы и было, — Лэнс краснеет, но упрямо смотрит в глаза Широ, цепляя пальцем его сосок. Широ с трудом удерживается, чтобы не застонать, но бедра непроизвольно дергаются. Он выдыхает шумно, сцепив зубы, запрокидывает голову. — Я бы сжимал твой член внутри себя. Ну знаешь, как я это люблю делать.

Широ знает и помнит. И помнит, как Лэнс всегда лукаво улыбается после таких манипуляций. Кит раздраженно рычит и ругается сквозь зубы, когда он становится жертвой, Широ же каменеет. Кажется, в последний раз после таких заигрываний у Лэнса остались темные отпечатки пальцев на бедрах.

Лэнс продолжает гладить торс Широ, как будто сгоняя всю кровь к паху. Румянец у него такой темный, что глаза выглядят еще ярче, чем обычно. Губы влажные, от того, что периодически пробегает по ним языком, и приоткрыты. Широ хочется приподняться и поцеловать, слизать морскую соль с подбородка… И чтобы Лэнс перестал дразниться, дотронулся уже как следует. Широ бы хватило пары движений, чтобы кончить. Но Лэнс продолжает наглаживать его живот, и Широ разочарованно и низко стонет.

— А потом бы я… — Лэнс не договаривает, вскидывает голову, услышав свое имя. — Мама зовет, — он издевательски улыбается. — Мне пора. Кит, позаботься о Широ.

Кит смотрит ему вслед ошалело, кажется, до него не сразу доходит смысл сказанного, просто реагирует на свое имя.

Когда он заговаривает, его голос хриплый и севший:

— Как он может вести себя как ни в чем не бывало? — спрашивает Кит негромко, наблюдая, как Лэнс общается со своей семьей. Как будто это не он только что доводил Широ до изнеможения.

— Мне кажется, еще немного, и я бы кончил себе в трусы, — выдыхает Широ.

— Правда? — Кит приподнимает бровь. Воровато оглядывается, накидывает себе на голову полотенце и наклоняется к Широ.

— Кит!

— Никого нет рядом, все заняты собой, — скороговоркой говорит он и накрывает губы Широ своими, проникая языком, лаская и заставляя Широ выгнуться. Они весьма условно спрятаны от внешнего мира под полотенцем, но Широ этого достаточно, чтобы расслабиться. Кит быстрым движением гладит по низу живота Широ и запускает руку в трусы. Напряжение скапливается, готовое вырваться в любой момент, и когда Кит сжимает его член, кожа к коже чувствуется сейчас особенно остро — огрубевшая кожа ладоней Кита от постоянных тренировок с клинком, подвижные сухие пальцы. Широ вздрагивает всем телом, как будто через него пустили ток, ему и вправду хватает одного движения, чтобы кончить. Кит углубляет поцелуй, пока Широ изливается себе на живот. Перед глазами полно белых вспышек, грудь высоко вздымается, а Кит ему нежно улыбается, стянув с головы полотенце.

Он распрямляется, вытирает наскоро Широ и свою руку, оглядывается.

— Никто ничего не видел, — Широ кивает, рассматривая пляж и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Похоже, я созрел для купания, — спустя полминуты молчания говорит Широ.

Обеда как такового у них нет. Кто-то ест остатки со вчерашнего ужина, Аллура и Ромелла довольствуются вообще только фруктами, но после пищи все в один голос говорят о том, как было бы неплохо поспать.

— Хотя бы часок, — говорит Пидж, покидая кухню последней, оставляя Широ, Кита и Лэнса наедине.

Как только она пропадает за дверями, Кит смотрит на Лэнса, и тот достает ключи от вчерашней квартиры.

— Я уж начал переживать, что котик останется некормленным, — ухмыляется Кит.

— Как я могу, — наигранно-оскорбленно отвечает Лэнс. — Главное, вернуться до восьми. У нас с вами немногим меньше трех часов.

— Успеть бы, — говорит под нос Кит, явно о чем-то размышляя.

Широ поднимается со стула. Дело явно решенное, и, хоть Широ получил уже разрядку сегодня, воздух между ними как будто звенел от напряжения. До того, как выйти с кухни, Широ все-таки целует Лэнса в губы. Тот довольно быстро отстраняется, ему явно неуютно делать что-то подобное в доме, особенно в комнатах, куда имели доступ все. 

— Лучше побыстрее добраться до квартиры. И там уж…

— Там я отыграюсь за то, как ты наносил мне крем на пляже, — Широ хмурится, изображая строгость. И Лэнс ведется, смущаясь. — Тебе понравится.

— Надеюсь, — соблазнительно улыбаясь, отвечает Лэнс.

На узких улочках Кит и Лэнс вырываются вперед, периодически бросая взгляды на идущего позади Широ. Через пару кварталов Широ замечает, что они держатся за руки, и прислушивается к своим ощущениям вновь. Но как и всегда, он не чувствует себя лишним, скорее причастным к чему-то необыкновенному. Широ до сих пор с трудом верится, что эти два юных и горячих парня и вправду с ним: отвечают ему взаимностью и влюблены до боли, как и он сам.

Лэнс именно в этот момент оглядывается через плечо, немного наклонив голову. В этом движении столько непроизвольного флирта, который так естественен для него. Он морщится от яркого солнца, потому что забыл дома очки, подмигивает, широко и счастливо улыбаясь. У Широ тянет внутри от нежности, и в очередной раз за эти три дня думает — это точно нужно запомнить. Кто знает, что их ждет в будущем? В любом случае эти три дня будут согревать его мысленно.

До квартиры они добираются быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, останавливаясь по пути только чтобы зайти в аптеку по настоянию Кита. Широ мысленно планирует, как они опять придут, первым делом кот, потом душ… Он никак не ожидает, что Лэнс с порога напрыгнет на него, почти буквально: подтянется за шею Широ и обхватит ногами его талию, крепко сжимая так, что Широ даже не нужно его поддерживать. Но он все равно сжимает его задницу, опирается лопатками на стену и целует Лэнса, вылизывая его рот и толкаясь языком — именно так, как хотелось сделать еще днем.

— Блядь, вы двое, — Кит пристраивается позади Лэнса, запускает руки ему и Широ под одежду. — Если вы так продолжите, то я отказываюсь от душа.

— О нет, — хрипло говорит Лэнс. Угроза была направлена именно на него — он терпеть не может ложиться в постель, чувствуя себя несвежим. — Хотя бы ополоснемся.

Вчерашний день кажется таким далеким. Широ не верится, что вчера они, напряженные и смущенные, боялись дотронуться, как будто каждый из них был необыкновенно хрупким. Сейчас все вернулось на круги своя: стоя в ванной, они тянут друг друга на себя, прижимаются, трутся, вылизывают. Кит кусается, шепчет ругательства, когда Лэнс сжимает между бедрами его член и трется, отклоняясь на Широ. Тот обнимает его, гладит грудь, щипает сосок, в отместку за дневные шалости. Лэнс стонет в голос, не стесняясь, улыбаясь. Кита от этого ведет, он наклоняется и кусает Лэнса за ключицу, оставляя след.

— Мы… не покормили… кота-а-а, — каждое слово Лэнсу дается с трудом, он заводит руку за спину, сжимает член Широ и начинает дрочить. Широ тянется и целует его в губы, но Кит носом утыкается ему в щеку, заставляя отвлечься и поцеловать его.

— В спальню, — как только Широ это произносит, он понимает, что звучит резко, почти отдает приказ, зато мальчики сразу вылезают из ванной. Их члены стоят по стойке смирно, и Широ не может удержаться от ленивой улыбки, наблюдая, как они сочетаются друг с другом: контрастные, абсолютные противоположности, в то же время одинаковые до мозга костей. Они стоят обнявшись: смуглая кожа Лэнса оттеняет белизну Кита, они соприкасаются щеками, и Широ замечает, как Кит большим пальцем ласково поглаживает, как будто успокаивая, Лэнса по пояснице. Широ давно заметил, что когда они рядом, им необходимо ощущать друг друга. Даже когда они просто стоят рядом — на общем сборе, во время отдыха или обеда — между ними почти незаметно расстояние. Широ завораживает это и то, что будучи вместе втроем, они любят друг друга совершенно по-особенному. Разные стороны одной стихии.

В спальне заметно, что все расслаблены, уже никто не жадничает, не дорывается до чужого тела, как будто это последнее прикосновение. Широ ложится на кровать, тянет и Кита, и Лэнса за собой. Лэнс поддается легко, а Кит останавливается, собираясь с мыслями. Широ и Лэнс терпеливо ждут, пока Кит не садится на бедра Широ, берет за руку Лэнса и с убийственной серьезностью сообщает:

— Я хочу. Вас обоих, — Лэнс явно хочет эту фразу как-то едко откомментировать, но Кит прерывает его, сжимая руку чуть сильнее, прося о молчании. — В смысле вместе. Во мне.

Кит двигает бедрами, проезжаясь по члену Широ. Это приятно, поэтому Широ отвечает не сразу, слушая, что скажет Лэнс.

— Ты уверен? — он приподнимает бровь. — Я вот нет.

— А я да, — Кит говорит тихо, а в глазах столько отчаянной нежности, тоски и любви, что Широ больно. Он укладывает Кита на себя, тот сразу же обнимает Широ за шею одной рукой, а другой притягивает Лэнса ближе и целует его. — Я растягивал себя сегодня, чтобы было легче.

Широ не может спорить и отговаривать, когда Кит говорит с таким лицом. Ему затея кажется опрометчивой, но Кит выглядит так, как будто ему это необходимо.

— Я боюсь, что тебе будет больно, — тихо говорит Лэнс, поглаживая его по спине.

— Я вам обоим доверяю, — Кит смотрит в основном на Лэнса, поглаживая шею Широ пальцами. — Пожалуйста, Лэнс. Я хочу почувствовать вас обоих во мне.

Лэнс недолго молчит, перебирая влажные волосы Кита:

— Разве я могу тебе отказать, когда ты так смотришь на меня, самурай? — Лэнс усмехается и целует Кита в губы.

Он устраивается сзади Кита, и Широ испытывает что-то вроде дежавю, только вчера на нем так лежал Лэнс. Кит лежит, как будто боясь пошевелиться, пока Лэнс выдавливает смазку себе на ладонь. Когда Кит стонет, прогибаясь в спине и разводя ноги еще больше для удобства, Широ понимает, что Лэнс начал его разрабатывать. Лицо Лэнса сосредоточенное, спокойное, он гладит Кита по спине, расслабляя. Замечает взгляд Широ и улыбается ему и так двигает рукой, что очевидно глубже проникает в Кита. Его стоны подтверждают догадку Широ.

У Кита дрожат ресницы, он закрывает глаза и почти не жмурится. Брови надломлены, он цепляется пальцами в плечи Широ, стонет сдавленно и тихо. Широ нежно целует его в щеку, ведет носом по губам, мягко бодает его. Кит открывает блестящие, как будто там скопление звезд, глаза, и улыбается Широ. Лэнс наклоняется и целует шею Кита, и его улыбка становится еще шире. Он мелко дрожит, судорожно дышит, как будто сейчас то ли заплачет, то ли рассмеется. Широ дотрагивается рукой до входа Кита: Лэнс щедро смазал его, и сразу четыре пальца легко проникают. Лэнс добавляет свои, продолжая растягивать: предельно осторожно, присматриваясь к каждому движению Кита и слушая каждый его вздох. Широ целует Кита в губы, и тот отвечает, всхлипывая и отдаваясь полностью.

— Достаточно, — говорит Кит через минуту. Его голос хриплый, надсаженный, как будто он все это время кричал без перерыва.

— Окей, Кит, — его имя стараниями Лэнса звучит как самое ласковое, самое любимое слово. — Иди ко мне.

Он заставляет Кита встать на колени, прижимаясь к его спине. Поворачивает его голову и целует в губы долго и со вкусом. Широ почти ничего не видно — угол неудобный — и одновременно он садится, облокачиваясь на спинку кровати. Очень неловко лежать почти все время, хоть Широ и понимает, что толком ничего не может — просто не удержит равновесие и навредит кому-нибудь из них.

Широ подтягивает Кита и Лэнса к себе, поглаживает Кита по его напряженным бедрам. Лэнс, главный дирижер сегодняшнего вечера, шепчет ему что-то ласковое, смазывает член Широ, от чего его подбрасывает на кровати. Свое возбуждение было фоновым, ярким, но привычным. Сейчас, когда Лэнс проводит рукой, сжимая, гладит головку большим пальцем, Широ осознает насколько возбужден. Он даже задерживает дыхание, чтобы отсрочить оргазм. Это помогает.

Лэнс направляет член Широ, раздвигает края ануса Кита, помогает ему, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости. Они занимались этим неоднократно, но Лэнс все равно заботится о Ките с необыкновенной трогательностью. Широ обнимает Кита за талию, приподнимает бедра, проникая глубже в его разработанное нутро. Кит вскрикивает, опирается на плечи Широ. Он дрожит, дрожит мелко, от нервов, от переполняющих чувств. Широ не нужно спрашивать, он знает Кита большую часть жизни, он тоже умеет понимать его без слов.

Кит тесный, хоть и двигаться в нем легко. Широ сложно представить, как они это будут делать вдвоем, но Лэнс сначала проникает двумя пальцами. Кит это переживает, как будто даже не заметив. Лэнс просит его замереть безмолвно, просто задержав руку на его бедре. И Кит останавливается, обнимает Широ за шею и целует. То касается зубами, то втягивает губу, то вылизывает его шею. Широ отвечает, но больше он сосредоточен на том, чем занимается Лэнс. Пальцев уже четыре, он прижимается лбом к спине Кита. Через мгновение он поднимает голову, целует Кита, прося внимания. Кит поворачивается к Лэнсу. Взмокшая челка Кита прилипла ко лбу, веки тяжелые, они обмениваются короткими и мягкими поцелуями — Широ видит, как сминаются их губы, и по-другому назвать это не может.

— Ты уверен? — шепотом спрашивает Лэнс.

— Да, — в тон ему отвечает Кит. И добавляет через мгновение: — Я хочу этого, Лэнс, — таким тоном, как будто говорит: “мне это важно”. Или: “мне это необходимо”.

— Лэнс, — Широ зовет его и целует, когда тот поворачивается.

Кажется, они все задерживают дыхание. Они так близко друг к другу впервые, они целуются все вместе, Широ дергает от ощущения губ Кита и Лэнса на своих. Выходит неловко, но всем все равно.

Лэнс проникает медленно, но, кажется, у него все равно не получается избежать боли. Кит выдыхает сквозь зубы, напрягаясь, но в следующую секунду делает усилие и расслабляется. Дышит ровно, хоть и хрипло. Лэнс дрочит ему, а сам раскачивается, проникая в Кита по миллиметру, если не меньше. Широ чувствует головку его члена, так тесно прижатую к его стволу.

— Лэнс, — раздраженно тянет Кит. — Долго ты там собрался копаться?

— Я тут стараюсь для него, а он меня критикует, — ворчит Лэнс, хотя их перепалка не выглядит и вполовину так серьезно, как должна быть: из-за приглушенных голосов и минимума едкости в тоне.

— Серьезно, я не сахарный, хватит колдовать, — они смотрят друг на друга. Кит почти зеркально отражает улыбку Лэнса.

— Как скажешь, мой бравый командир, — прижимая к себе Кита, говорит Лэнс.

— Не так медленно, но и без резких движений, — все-таки решает вмешаться Широ. У Лэнса не менее горячая голова, чем у Кита, с него сталось бы от вспыльчивости выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость.

Лэнс слушается, и дело теперь идет быстрее. Кит и сам помогает, насаживаясь, безбоязненно, если дискомфорт и есть, то он его не выдает.

Когда Лэнс проникает на всю длину, прижимаясь так тесно к члену Широ, что он чувствует все венки, Кит стонет. Громко, запрокидывая голову на плечо Лэнсу, обнимая их обоих за шеи, и начинает двигаться сам: медленно, размеренно, хотя ругал Лэнса за излишнюю медлительность. Они целуются. Все, одновременно. Широ не понимает, кого целует, чья рука ерошит ему волосы, а кто лижет его плечо. Когда Лэнс целует Кита, это фантомно отзывается у Широ — как будто они стали одним организмом, и теперь любое движение одно на всех троих.

Оргазм накрывает их одновременно — тяжелой, сносящей все волной. Кит сжимает их внутри себя, Лэнс вскрикивает хрипло, и Широ даже не успевает вытащить. Широ, кажется, отключается на несколько секунд, но он ни в чем не уверен. Он просто открывает глаза, его мальчики рядом, Кит лежит на его плече. Они молча смотрят друг на друга, иногда приподнимая брови, или улыбаясь, или просто корча рожицы, как будто ведут диалог без слов.

— Лэнс говорит, нам надо в душ, — Кит гладит Широ по торсу.

— Как ты… — начинает Широ и замолкает. Он, все-таки, не хочет знать. Он верит только в науку, но ведь в мире есть место чуду помимо Вольтрона.

Возвращаются они все-таки позже восьми. Мама отзывает Лэнса сразу, как они появляются во дворе. Широ провожает его взглядом и усаживается на свое обычное место на террасе. Кит задерживается рядом с Кролией, что-то рассказывает, и Широ замечает, как у нее дергаются руки, как будто она еле останавливает себя от того, чтобы потянуться и привести в порядок его растрепанные волосы. Широ замечает это неосознанное движение и то, как Кролия сжимает ладони в кулаки. Мама Лэнса в это время разглаживает футболку на сыне: Лэнс хмурится, но не дергается. Выше своей мамы почти на голову, взрослый и красивый.

Аллуру Широ замечает в последний момент, когда она поднимается к нему на веранду с тарелкой и стаканом в руках. Она в легкой одежде, которую ей дали родители Лэнса, а на плечах сидят ее верные спутники — мыши. Ставит на небольшой столик и усаживается в соседнее кресло:

— Это для тебя, — она улыбается мягко и расслабленно. Аллура всегда поражает своей красотой, но отдых явно идет ей на пользу: никаких сведенных бровей, ни командного голоса, исключая тот момент, когда они играли в волейбол. Расслабленная, мягкая, совсем юная: — У вас все хорошо?

Она явно бросает все силы на то, чтобы сдержать свое рвущееся любопытство: отводит взгляд, разглаживает ткань мягкой юбки. Но лукавство в голосе ее сдает.

— Да, все отлично. Спасибо, что волнуешься, — Широ не думает, что есть нужда скрывать от команды их истинные отношения. Но как об этом скажешь? Встать посреди замка… впрочем, замка теперь нет. Встать перед ними всеми и объявить о том, что они встречаются, как о помолвке? Даже в голове звучит бредово.

Аллура кивает, а одна из мышей, кажется, это Платт, судя по габаритам, спускается с ее плеча прямо к тарелке, к которой Широ не успел притронуться. Достает оттуда кусок огурца и с удовольствием начинает обгрызать кожицу.

— Вам Лэнс не помешал? — также невинно спрашивает Аллура.

— Нет, нисколько, — Широ усмехается сам себе по большей части, но Аллура как будто что-то понимает для себя — кивает и отворачивается от него, следя за тем, как Лэнсу дает гитару Ромелла, прося сыграть что-нибудь. Через мгновение оттуда доносятся гитарные переливы. Широ бросает взгляд на Аллуру: улыбка с ее лица пропала, как будто ее и не было. Поглощенная своими мыслями, она теребит выбившуюся из высокой прически прядь, и кажется ее не особенно волнует происходящее. — А у тебя все хорошо?

— М? — Аллура как-то сонно на него смотрит. Промаргивается и опять расцветает улыбкой: — Извини, я задумалась. Ты что-то сказал?

— Я спросил… — Широ качает головой, осознавая, — спросил все ли у тебя хорошо. И теперь понимаю какая глупость.

— Почему глупость? Здесь замечательно! Даже не верится, что и вправду бывают такие чудесные места. У вас волшебная планета, — Аллура подходит к перилам, опирается, и запрокидывает голову, к звездному небу.

Широ поднимается вслед за Аллурой, останавливается рядом. Неловко треплет ее за плечо, в успокаивающем жесте.

— Это лишнее, Широ, серьезно, — она тяжко вздыхает. — Я сама виновата в любом случае.

— Это не так, — Кит садится рядом с Лэнсом, пока тот играет что-то задорное. Вся семья Лэнса начинает приплясывать, подпевая по-испански. Вскоре в стороне остаются только Кролия с Китом. — Ты не виновата.

— Может быть, — Аллура расправляет плечи. В лице она изменяется совсем немного, но Широ чувствует исходящую от нее суровость. — Не хочу быть жертвой в ситуации с Лотором. Да, это было больно и ужасно, и до сих пор не верится, что это и вправду произошло. Но я все исправлю.

— Ты и так уже все исправила.

— Лотор еще даст о себе знать, я сердцем чую, — она хмурится, пальцами выстукивая неровный ритм по перилам.

— Не взваливай на себя всю ответственность. Команда тоже верила ему, я бы поверил, если бы был рядом. И мы всегда готовы прийти к тебе на помощь, — Широ не уверен, что есть хоть какие-то слова, которые могли бы утешить Аллуру. Но он и вправду старается.

Аллура поворачивается к Широ и улыбается:

— Да, ты прав. У меня есть вы. И вместе мы точно со всем справимся. А теперь, — глаза опять блестят лукаво, — пойдем танцевать!

— Не уверен, что это хорошая… — Аллура, не слушая, берет Широ за руку, ведет за собой. Ему остается лишь повиноваться: — Разве я могу отказать принцессе.

На удивление в этот вечер они не разбредаются сразу после улицы по комнатам, а перемещаются в гостиную, когда становится совсем зябко. Небо затягивается тучами, темнота царит такая, что хоть глаз выколи. В гостиной же тепло и уютно, Коран рассказывает младшим членам семейства Лэнса невероятные приключения паладинов в космосе — на слух звучит гораздо круче, чем на самом деле. Но, может, Коран приукрашивает, с него бы сталось. Сам Лэнс сидит с Вероникой на коленях и заплетает ей две тугие косички, пока та, с открытым ртом, слушает Корана и не шевелится.

Кит садится рядом с Широ, явно смущенный тем, что происходит. Отмахивается и хмурится каждый раз, когда заходит речь о нем, и несколько восхищенных взглядов обязательно останавливаются на нем. Кит скучающе теребит плед на диване, ковыряя прожженную дырку. Широ легко представить, что это был уголек с сигары отца Лэнса.

— Эй, — окликает его Кит. — А ты комнату Лэнса видел?

— Нет, — удивляется Широ. — Так насыщенно дни проходили, что даже не подумал об этом.

— Тебе понравится, — Кит поднимается, на губах заговорщицкая улыбка.

— А можно ли нам туда? — неуверенно спрашивает Широ, следуя за ним.

— Конечно, — Кит пожимает плечами, как будто в этом ничего такого. Когда они проходят мимо Лэнса, он опускается к нему и говорит: — Мы в твою комнату.

И срывается на бег, хватая Широ за руку. Из комнаты доносится возмущенное Лэнса “нет-нет-нет!”

Он догоняет их у самого порога и перекрывает своим телом дверь:

— Нет! — Широ начинает сомневаться так ли ему это нужно. Но Лэнс переводит взгляд с одного на другого, закрывает глаза, вздыхает, как будто ему предстоит прыжок в воду: — Ладно. Только, — обращается он к Широ, — не смейся.

Широ даже в голову не приходит смеяться, когда он видит свою цветную официальную фотографию на стене у Лэнса. Он не сразу себя узнает: гарнизонская форма, ни единого седого волоса, нет шрама, рассекающего нос. Это Такаши Широгане — надежда Гарнизона, талантливый пилот, любящий иногда посетить студенческие вечеринки. Это другой человек, даже если он существовал в другой период времени.

Сейчас от Такаши Широгане остался только Широ.

Его пугает эта дурацкая мысль, которая приходит в голову. Тревога нарастает, как будто кто-то переусердствовал с натягиванием струн гитары, когда к его боку прижимается тепло. Это Лэнс. Он внимательно рассматривает Широ и целует в его непослушные губы.

— Я же говорил, что ты мой герой, — Лэнс поглаживает его по спине и ощущение от него как от кота, который улегся на колени: тепло, спокойно, уютно.

— Да, ты не обманывал, — Широ находит в себе силы усмехнуться.

Кит в это время рассматривает полки Лэнса и удивленно восклицает:

— Я был уже тебя выше! — он берет с полки фотографию, улыбается, как будто победил в давнем споре. — Посмотри.

Широ сразу находит глазами Кита — высокомерный и отстраненный даже на общем снимке потока — и уже потом, Лэнса — мелкий, щуплый, явно преисполненный гордости, что оказался здесь.

— Не лучшая моя версия, — тянет Лэнс, забирая фотографию из рук Кита.

— Да, лучшая твоя версия, определенно досталась нам, — Кит улыбается, флиртуя. Широ сложно было признать это даже самому себе, когда он увидел это в первый раз. Но Кит и вправду флиртовал и продолжает флиртовать с Лэнсом при любой удобной возможности.

— Не подлизывайся, — Лэнс фыркает, покрасневший от удовольствия. — Все равно тебе ничего не светит. Завтра нас уже ждут великие дела.

— Может, — говорит Широ, — сегодня ты переночуешь в нашей комнате?

— Возможно, — уклончиво отвечает Лэнс. 

Именно в этот момент в комнату забегает Марко, на ходу сбрасывая с себя футболку.

— Надеюсь, что вы ничего не делали гейского в этой комнате, мне здесь еще спать, — обращаясь в основном к Широ с Китом говорит он.

Кита, кажется, парализует, Лэнс тут же набрасывается на Марко с нотациями о том, как нельзя себя вести с гостями, а Широ не может удержаться от смеха.

— Мама сказала всем спать. И ваша принцесса с ней согласилась, — говорит Марко, когда Лэнс выпускает его из захвата. — Так что, прошу покинуть эту комнату, любезнейшие гости.

Кит оживает, улыбается Марко, желает спокойной ночи, и уводит Широ за собой.

— Похож на тебя в детстве, — усмехается Широ.

— Ой, иди ты, — отмахивается Кит.

Широ просыпается ночью: в комнате заметно похолодало. Кита нет в постели, а вокруг плотная темнота. Широ пугается, что сейчас будет очередной приступ, но слышит барабанную дробь дождя по карнизу и негромкие голоса Кита и Лэнса.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — Лэнс вытягивается из окна так далеко, как может, подставляя руки под ливень. — Теплый.

— Пойдем уже в постель, — Кит звучит то ли нежно, то ли сонно, хотя, одно другого не исключает. Он стоит рядом с Лэнсом, придерживая его за бедра, как будто боится, что тот вывалится из окна.

Лэнс выпрямляется и встряхивает пальцами, специально целясь в лицо Кита.

— Лэнс, — устало произносит Кит. Широ не понимает, как происходит этот переход, но вот, они уже целуются, обнимаясь.

Широ закрывает глаза, опять чувствуя себя так, как будто фотографирует: два силуэта, крепко сплетенные вместе, распахнутое окно, развевающиеся шторы и запах дождя.

Широ сквозь дрему ощущает, как они возвращаются в постель — Лэнс случайно пихает его своей острой коленкой — но тут же проваливается обратно в сон, согретый прижавшимися к нему мальчиками. И неважно, что будет, Широ уверен, что в этот отрезок времени он был счастлив.


End file.
